


Du simple au Double

by DaraDjinn



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Light Angst, Nouvelle histoire, Parce qu'on a jamais assez de Visiteur du Futur, Situé après la saison 4
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraDjinn/pseuds/DaraDjinn
Summary: La science des voyages dans le temps est loin d'être claire et son fonctionnement change parfois au gré des besoins scénaristiques. Pour le Visiteur, c'est un problème sans solution qu'il faut mettre de coté pour continuer d'avancer dans sa quête. Mais pour ses compagnons, c'est une source d'inquiétude de plus en plus dérangeante. Surtout que depuis peu, arrêter les catastrophes semble avoir de moins en moins d'impact sur 2550.Et si le Visiteur devenait son Double à cause d'un manque de précaution ? Qu'adviendra-t-il quand ils causeront inévitablement leur effacement de la réalité ? Et c'est qui ce nouveau gars qui vient de 2900 et des poussières ?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se passe après la saison 4 et après le roman "la Meute". Elle ne contient aucun spoiler pour le roman, seulement des mentions de lieux et personnages. Par contre, il est capital d'avoir vu la série en entier pour comprendre.  
> C'est ma première fanfiction, écrite à l'occasion du NaNoWriMo 2018 (il y en a pour moins de 50.000 mots).  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Les cellules de la police du temps étaient blanches et silencieuses. L’air y était sec, la ventilation ni trop chaude ni trop froide et on y mangeait deux repas par jour. Par rapport aux conditions de vies de 2550, on y vivait dans le grand luxe.  
Dans ces geôles toujours baignées d’une pâle lueur grise, une durée indéterminée s’écoulait entre quatre murs. On subissait aussi un interrogatoire, des gens en costume venaient vous faire les gros yeux et parfois on avait la chance de repartir comme on était venu. Avec une cagoule sur la tête et des menottes aux poignets. Ça, c’est quand on était chanceux.  
Renard tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Les policiers lui étaient tombés dessus à au moins quinze contre un ! Par surprise ! Et avec des tasers !  
Et maintenant, il n’entrevoyait aucune chance de se tirer de ce fichu guêpier.  
À part peut-être Henry, personne ne savait qu’il était là, personne ne viendrait le chercher. Lui qui se targuait d’avoir toujours un plan, toujours une dernière pirouette pour se tirer des pires situations… il se retrouvait dans un cul de sac.  
Il en était à sa troisième inspection du cadre de la porte quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Des cris et des détonations diverses approchaient à vitesse croissante. Renard plaqua son oreille sur la porte et attendit.  
Il y eu des claquements de bottes qui résonnèrent sur le sol à l’extérieur. Quelques hurlements paniqués. Une ou deux détonations supplémentaires et enfin une alarme lointaine commença à striduler.  
Le chambranle vibra et le Visiteur s’en écarta vivement en brandissant les poings dans une posture qui se voulait déterminée et assurée. Son inquiétude transparaissait juste assez sur ses traits pour lui donner un air d’avantage constipé que brave.  
La porte s’ouvrit alors sur… lui-même.  
Il avait presque cru à un miroir mais la police temporelle ne l’avait pas à ce point malmené pour que son reflet ait une telle gueule.  
L’autre type en face avait son visage, les mêmes vêtements, mais tout le côté droit de son corps, du haut du visage jusqu’au bout des doigts était couvert de brulures. Dans ses mains reposait un fusil à pompe encore fumant, et il avait au coin de la bouche un cylindre bruni qu’on pouvait qualifier de mégot en poussant un peu le cadre de la définition.

– Reste pas planté là ! cracha son Double d’une voix rauque. Faut encore qu’on s’échappe d’ici, aller bouge !

Il fit demi-tour et partit à grand pas dans le couloir, sans se préoccuper de savoir si Renard le suivait. De toute façon, c’était ça ou rester moisir en cellule. Le couloir portait quelques éclaboussures rouges sur les murs et deux corps anonymes, eux aussi en costumes noirs gisaient dans des flaques de sang. L’alarme rugissait toujours.

– Ok, c’est super cool de me libérer, j’apprécie vraiment, dit Renard en rattrapant son Double. Juste une chose : t’es qui au juste, pourquoi t’as ma tête ? Et on va où ?

L’autre émis un son de gorge guttural et se gratta pensivement le nez.

– On va là où il n’y a pas de bloqueur de transport temporel. Pour se tirer d’ici. Et euh… j’suis comme qui dirait toi, mais pas vraiment. Peut-être dans le futur. Une histoire de paradoxe ou j’sais plus trop quoi. Un truc chiant.

– Bon à savoir. Et sinon, il est arrivé quoi à ta tronche ?

– J’sais plus.

La réponse avait fusé, rapide et sans appel. Renard savait reconnaitre un mensonge quand il en entendait. Surtout les siens, même si ce type n’était apparemment pas réellement lui.

– Au fait, continua le Double. Tu me revaudras ça, hein. Je sauve pas ton cul gratuitement.

– Ah… euh d’accord ?

Ils passèrent une porte à double battant et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir en tout point similaire au précédent, face à une intersection en croix. Taches de sang et cadavres en moins. Le Double s’immobilisa, observa les successions de portes et soupira.

– Merde, je crois que j’suis paumé.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à la ronde, leva le nez au plafond et se gratta la tête.

– Euh… Extraction ? brailla-t-il.

Seule l’alarme lui répondit. Le Double jeta un coup d’œil à son Tempusfugitron. C’était un modèle différent de celui de Renard, plus gros, avec des petites diodes sur les côtés. Il tapa une commande et l’engin répondit un avec un bip sonore.  
Le Double haussa les épaules, attrapa le bras de Renard et lui adressa un sourire qui comprenait visiblement beaucoup d’efforts, mais peu de joie de vivre.

– Ah c’est vrai, j’oublie tout le temps, dit-il sur le ton de l’excuse.

Et sur ces paroles mystérieuses, les deux hommes s’évaporèrent à travers le temps.  
  


 ~  
  


Ailleurs, une autre petite salle carrée, faite de trois murs blancs, d’un plafond et d’un sol uniformément blanc, une silhouette blanche et argentée aux allures de cosmonautes regardait un écran massif qui s’étendait sur toute la surface du quatrième mur.  
Sur cet écran, les formes de Renard et de son double disparaissaient des couloirs de la police du temps pour réapparaitre dans les souterrains poisseux de 2550.  
La silhouette soupira dans son casque. Une fois de plus, ç’allait pas être de la tarte.


	2. Chapitre 1

Année 2046, dans les rues de Paris du seizième arrondissement, Albin Menier essayait de se débarrasser d’un démarcheur de rue insistant. Le jeune homme à l’expression capillaire douteuse, brandissait une feuille et un stylo et ne cessait de faire des pas de côté pour lui bloquer la route.

– Monsieur, juste un moment s’il vous plait.

– Qu’est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « casse toi » ?

Quelqu’un le bouscula et une sensation de manque se mua rapidement en peur glacée. Albin palpa ses poches, on venait de lui voler son portefeuille. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir apercevoir un clochard qui lui faisait un doigt d’honneur disparaitre à travers la foule.  
Un bruit étrange résonna du côté du démarcheur et quand Albin se retourna à nouveau, le jeune homme avait disparu.

 ~

En 2550, le Visiteur lâcha fièrement le fruit de son larcin sur la table au centre du nouveau laboratoire Castafolte.

– Une bonne chose de faite ! clama-t-il. Albin Menier ne peut pas récupérer son colis sans sa carte d’identité et son avis de passage. Il ne provoque pas un court-circuit dans son immeuble en branchant son grille-pain défectueux et trois cents ans plus tard, un missile expérimental n’explose pas dans la méditerranée. Je n’en reviens pas qu’il ait fallu quatre mois de préparation pour ça.  
Henry s’était levé de son fauteuil dès qu’il avait entendu son ami revenir de mission. Raph pointa son nez par-dessus l’épaule du Visiteur.

– Vous lui avez vraiment tiré son larfeuille ! C’est pas un peu batard ça quand même ?

– Raph, pour rappel, on parle toujours de sauver le monde, là. C’est un moindre mal, non ?

– Ouais c’est vrai, et puis ça avait l’air d’être un connard.

Raph s’empara du portefeuille d’un geste qu’il espérait discret et désintéressé, il en inventoria le contenu.

– Je tiens à souligner, intervint Henry. Que ça n’en est pas moins du vol. L’importance de notre mission surclasse effectivement ce genre de petits désagréments qui se règlent en quelques semaines. Néanmoins, j’ose espérer qu’aucun d’entre nous ne perd de vue notre objectif : la construction d’un monde de tolérance et de raison, où l’humanité saura dépasser son égoïsme inné pour vivre pleinement et atteindre un jour les étoiles.

Un silence aussi respectueux qu’ennuyé accueillit la déclaration de Henry. Raph reposa lentement le portefeuille. Le jeune homme et le Visiteur échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Finalement ce dernier rompit le charme en s’ébrouant.

– Je vais voir l’effet à la surface ! C’est du gros volume cette fois ci.

– Ouais, moi aussi, renchérit Raph, pas peu fier du double-sens qu’il venait de faire.

Henry jeta un coup d’œil satisfait à un tableau d’ardoise qui occupait une grande partie de son nouveau labo. Il était couvert de calculs complexes où on lisait davantage de symboles grecs que de chiffres. C’était à causes de ces calculs que cette mission avait été si longue, il avait insisté pour prendre un maximum de précautions.  
Heureusement, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

 

Quelques volées d’escaliers plus tard, Henry rejoignit Raph à la surface. L’air était frais, le ciel bleu pâle et un soleil voilé brillait au-dessus des ruines de l’ancienne mégalopole. Quelques touffes de végétaux perçaient entre des failles dans le béton et grimpaient le long des façades. Au bout de la rue, un petit groupe de zombies stationnaires s’occupait en gémissant et trainant des pieds. Rien n’avait changé.  
Henry s’apprêtait à demander où le Visiteur était parti quand il réapparut à coté de ses deux compagnons et les prit par les épaules. Il soupira bruyamment, un sourire crispé était figé sur son visage.

– La mission est un succès, pas de missile en 2340, annonça-il d’une voix qui virait dangereusement dans les aigus. Je suis sûr que l’effet est plus visible ailleurs, C’est qu’une question de… de géographie. On a fait du bon boulot les gars.

Le silence qui accueillit sa déclaration s’éternisa quelques secondes de trop. Juste assez pour que la scène passe à travers les échelons du malaise pour se nicher sur le promontoire du pathétique.

– Ouais, du bon boulot, répéta-t-il.

– C’est pas normal, admit finalement Henry.

– Bien sûr que c’est pas normal ! explosa le Visiteur. Une bombe qui tombe en pleine méditerranée et la transforme en plus grande bouillabaisse au monde, puis provoque un tsunami monumental sur toute les cotes et une crise migratoire et écologique sans précédent ! Tu vas me dire qu’une fois annulé ça ne se voit pas en 2550 ?

– Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle. Je suis certain de pouvoir calculer…

Renard poussa un râle de frustration, lâcha ses deux compagnons et leva les bras au ciel avant de les laisser retomber lourdement.

– Henry, sans vouloir t’offenser, est-ce que tes quatre mois de calculs avaient prédit qu’il ne se passerait absolument rien ?

– Non, mais…

– Non. Juste « Non ». Des semaines perdues à écrire des équations pour une mission qui se serai déroulée de la même manière. C’est du temps perdu.

– C’est une question de prudence !

La voix du docteur avait retenti assez fort pour attirer l’attention du petit groupe de zombie au bout de la rue. Il reprit alors plus calmement :

– Et avant tout, c’est une question de résilience temporelle. Nous sommes en 2550 et toute altération de l’Histoire semble s’estomper le temps d’arriver jusqu’à notre époque. Notre présent se modifie désormais par paliers, quelques missions de plus et je peux t’assurer qu’on verra un véritable changement.

– Quelques mois de calculs de plus aussi, grommela le Visiteur en fourrant ses mains sans ses poches.

– Mais les calculs, c’est aussi un peu à cause de cette histoire de double du futur, non ? intervint Raph avant que Henry ne puisse répondre.

Renard ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans émettre un son tandis que Henry détournait le regard. Raph sentit qu’une fois de plus, il avait probablement dit la mauvaise chose au mauvais moment.

– Je veux dire, hasarda-t-il. Le destin et la résilience temporelle, c’est des théories établies alors que…

Il croisa le regard du Visiteur et laissa sa phrase en suspens. C’était pourtant un sujet de préoccupation assez grave au sein de leur équipe. Personne ne voulait que du jour au lendemain, Renard se retrouve à moitié carbonisé et complètement con. De plus, depuis qu’une mission avait failli mal tourner en pleine descente de la brigade temporelle, le Visiteur subissait fréquemment les remontrances d’Henry au sujet de la prudence.

– Non, ne t’en fais pas Raph…, sourit Renard. Bon, je vais te ramener chez toi.

– Pas de mission de reconnaissance tout seul, rappela Henry qui brandit un doigt menaçant.

Raph hésita. Malgré les tensions qui planaient dans le groupe, il serait bien resté quelques jours de plus dans le futur. Il était parti en mission dimanche soir, et il n’était pas pressé d’être à nouveau lundi et de retourner au travail.  
Il essaya de protester mais le Visiteur ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il l’empoigna et activa sa machine, non sans un dernier regard de défi à l’attention de Henry.

 

À peine étaient-ils arrivés chez Raph que le Visiteur se précipita dans les toilettes.

– Utilisez pas tout le PQ, hein !

Sa remarque n’obtint pas de réponse. Raph se laissa tomber mollement dans son canapé. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, à tous les coups il avait perdu une ou deux précieuses heures de son dimanche entre son départ et son retour de mission.  
Un bruit de chasse d’eau retentit après quelques minutes et le Visiteur revint dans la pièce, animé d’une détermination nouvelle.

– Allez Raph, tout n’est pas perdu. La prochaine cible vit en 2054. Ses articles de blogs vont indirectement provoquer la mise en place de nouvelles taxes qui vont fragiliser le secteur du nucléaire et aboutir à une énième explosion de centrale avec tout ce que ça implique. Si on part maintenant, on peut identifier l’auteur et lui faire le coup du vomi dans la bouche en quelques jours.

– Non…

– Comment ça, non ?

– Vous allez encore fâcher Henry si vous partez sans lui.

Le Visiteur buta sur les mots, la trahison de Raph prenant le parti du docteur lui était particulièrement difficile à accepter. Un soupçon de culpabilité commençait à poindre le bout de son nez sur la figure de Renard.

– Il s’inquiète pour vous, vous savez ? ajouta le jeune homme.

– C’est très gentil, mais je sais ce que je fais. Même que je voyageais tout seul dans le temps avant de rencontrer Henry. Ce n’est pas maintenant que je vais trébucher et m’aplatir la moitié de la face sur un grill.

Renard tourna le dos à Raph et regarda son Tempusfugitron d’un air coupable. Ces histoires de destin, de résilience temporelle et de double du futur commençaient à ronger l’extérieur de sa carapace d’assurance.  
Sauver le monde devenait de plus en plus compliqué. En plus, ils marchaient constamment sur des œufs, de crainte que leur propre histoire ne soit un jour modifiée par une de leurs interventions. Le Visiteur se retourna brusquement vers Raph.

– Tant pis, j’y vais tout seul.

– Bah, allez-y, soupira Raph.

– Je vais appuyer sur le bouton !

– Je ne vous retiens pas !

– Je ne rigole pas, je vais vraiment…

Un flash de lumière éclaira subitement la pièce et les contours d’une silhouette humaine s’y découpèrent. D’abord en plusieurs exemplaires partiellement superposés, les figures se regroupèrent au milieu pour dessiner avec de plus en plus de détail la forme d’un homme dans une combinaison blanche et argentée coiffé d’un casque avec une large visière réfléchissante. Il y eut un bruit, comme ZIOUF, et subitement, il fut bien là au milieu du salon.  
Ses bottes à bout ferrés claquèrent sur le sol quand il tituba vers le Visiteur et tendit les ses mains gantées vers lui. D’une voix métallisée, altérée par la combinaison qu’il portait, il cria :

– Non ! Surtout ne voyage pas dans le temps ! Sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer…  
 


	3. Chapitre 2

Un silence de mort s’était abattu dans la pièce. Raph et le Visiteur considéraient l’apparition avec des yeux écarquillés. Le jeune homme s’était également levé et peu subtilement glissé derrière Renard. Le nouveau venu appuyait ses mains sur ses genoux. Sa respiration haletante rappelait celle de Dark Vador.

– Tu vas… le futur, euh… Comment dire… _Faex_ ! J’avais préparé un discours et tout… Euh, je viens du futur et tu… vous risquez de tout empirer. Et… et c’est pas bien.

L’inconnu soupira, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et hocha la tête dans leur direction. Visiblement, il avait terminé. On avait fait mieux en matière de speech pseudo-divinatoire.  
Le Visiteur joignit les mains devant son visage en prenant un air de réflexion intense. Puis il lâcha sur un ton moqueur :

– Tu es sûr d’avoir la bonne personne là ? Parce que moi en général je sauve le monde, je ne le condamne pas. Et au passage, de quand tu viens et qu’est-ce que tu essayes d’empêcher exactement ?

– Ouais, et c’est quoi votre nom ? ajouta Raph.

Renard plissa les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune homme, toujours dans son dos. Raph refusait encore occasionnellement de l’appeler par son prénom, prétextant qu’il était ridicule. C’était forcément lié à sa question.  
L’inconnu sembla hésiter. Puis sans se départir de sa pose héroïque, il répondit :

– Je… je m’appelle Argent. Et oui, je suis certain d’être face à la bonne personne. Voyez-vous, je viens de l’an 2986 et mon présent tel qu’il est maintenant a été façonné par vos interventions dans le passé. Mais d’après nos spécialistes, si vous continuez vos missions, il y a un risque non négligeable pour que l’état de mon présent, s’en retrouve grandement empiré.

Voilà qui soulevait beaucoup de questions. Des interrogations très sérieuses sur la nature du temps émergeaient dans leurs esprits, qui risquaient de remettre en cause les fondements même de leur mission. Le Visiteur se tourna vers Raph et chuchota du bout des lèvres :

– Argent c’est quand même un blaze de merde.

– C’est plus stylé que Renard, répondit Raph, catégorique.

Vexé, le Visiteur fronça le nez. C’était un débat sans fin. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l’intru aux allures de cosmonaute.

– Donc, si je comprends bien, ma prochaine mission pour empêcher une catastrophe va en réalité causer de nouvelles catastrophes et rendre ton présent invivable, c’est ça ? Comment tu peux le savoir vu que j’ai encore rien fait ?

– Et c’est pourquoi la combinaison ? ajouta Raph.

– C’est tout à fait ça. Et la combinaison c’est pour minimiser le phénomène de _Temporalis Duplicata_. Une nouvelle norme d’hygiène et sécurité. Mais elle est plutôt cool donc je ne me plains pas. Elle est carrément pare-balle, ça en jette, non ?

Raph sourit, il s’apprêtait à répondre quand le Visiteur le coupa d’un geste de la main. Sa voix se fit subitement sérieuse et cassante.

– T’as pas répondu, dit-il. Comment tu peux être certain que mes interventions dans le temps vont provoquer de nouvelles catastrophes puisque ce n’est pas arrivé.

Argent haussa les épaules.

– Personnellement, je ne peux pas être sûr. Et ce dont je vous parle, je crois que c’est plus gros qu’une seule mission… D’après les historiens, on connait toutes les catastrophes que vous avez annulé et les prochaines ne sont pas sur la liste. Écoutez, mon présent, le présent de l’humanité en 2986 c’est la nouvelle renaissance. On s’est enfin débarrassé des zombies, on a déblayé les ruines, on redécouvre l’art et la philosophie…

– Montre nous alors, l’interrompit Renard en relevant le menton, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

Argent manqua de s’étrangler, il se départit enfin de sa posture et agita les bras.

– C’est impossible ! Déjà il y a le _Temporalis Duplicata_ , et puis ma hiérarchie est intransigeante là-dessus… Non vraiment, je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais vous comprenez, hein ?

Renard haussa un sourcil devant cette explication fumeuse, puis croisa les bras.

– Je crois que ce que je vois, conclut-il sardoniquement.

– C’est pas très juste, intervint Raph. Nous, on n’arrête pas d’intervenir dans la vie des gens pour sauver le monde, et des fois on aimerait bien qu’ils nous écoutent. Vous n’auriez même pas dû partir en mission tout de suite de toute manière.

Cerné, Renard regarda tour à tour Raph puis Argent. De mauvaise grâce, comme un enfant réprimandé, il gratta le parquet du bout de sa chaussure et marmonna :

– Ok, je vais y réfléchir.

Argent laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement et donna l’impression de rétrécir de plusieurs centimètres.

– Merci beaucoup. Il faut que je retourne chez moi avant de me faire taper sur les doigts. Ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Joignant le geste à la parole il pressa quelques touches sur un large brassard électronique à son bras droit et disparu comme il était arrivé.

– Hé, mais ça veut dire que dans le futur on est connu, genre dans les livres d’histoire. C’est cool, non ? J’aurai bien aimé lui demander ce que c’était que le Temporalis Duplicata, ça avait l’air important. Je me demande si on le reverra, il était plutôt stylé, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Renard ne releva pas l’affront, les paroles de Raph étaient passé au second plan, loin derrière ses pensées. Il avait fait bonne figure devant l’autre copycat mais les implications du discours d’Argent lui retombaient maintenant sur les épaules. Quelque chose clochait chez ce type. Plus de mission ? Plus jamais ? C’était hors de question. Et cette fichue résilience temporelle par-dessus le marché…  
Renard haussa les sourcils et se pianota vivement sur sa machine.

– Faut que je parle à Henry !


	4. Chapitre 3

Le nouveau laboratoire Castafolte donnait presque l’impression d’être grand, spacieux et bien éclairé. Du moins, on y circulait plus facilement qu’avant.  
Les murs décrépits avaient été peint en bleu clair dans un vain effort de rendre le lieu plus accueillant. Hélas les champignons qui poussaient dans les souterrains devaient trouver le pigment à leur gout. Là où la peinture ne s’écaillait pas, elle était couverte de trainées noires et vertes.  
Au plafond, les néons ne pendouillaient plus par leurs fils et ne clignotaient pas. Ils émettaient par contre un bourdonnement qui se mêlait à la perfection aux grondements lointain des zombies et aux vibrations des tuyaux.  
Contre les murs, sous le tableau d’ardoise ou des posters et extraits de journaux variés, s’empilaient des tas de machines de récupérations dans divers états de marche.  
De temps en temps, un petit aspirateur automatique traversait la pièce en vrombissant affectueusement et se cognait dans les murs avec un enthousiasme sans faille.  
C’était un cadeau de Renard, c’était d’ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle Henry gardait le petit appareil. Pas du tout parce qu’il le trouvait mignon.  
Comme bien souvent seul dans son labo, Henry se félicitait d’avoir installé un de ses ateliers derrière un paravent. Il fallait dire qu’il y avait de quoi avoir honte.  
La machine à voyager dans le temps de Van Der Castafolte trônait sur l’établi. Ses secrets restaient hors d’atteinte, son fonctionnement insaisissable, même pour un vrai scientifique comme Henry.  
Objectivement, c’était une grosse bouse. L’engin ne permettait des déplacements que d’une seconde et sur un mètre. Il tenait plus du gadget que de la véritable machine à voyager dans le temps. Néanmoins, c’était la seule qui permettait de voyager à une date postérieure à sa création. Elle transportait son utilisateur d’une seconde dans le futur.  
Évidemment, la possibilité d’un transport temporel à une date postérieure à la création de l’appareil était déjà une réalité. Cependant, le portail temporel qu’il avait développé lorsqu’il travaillait chez les Missionnaires s’était avéré instable et difficile à maitriser.  
Depuis des semaines, Henry planchait sur l’appareil en craignant de le casser à tout instant. Il lui fallait tout réapprendre. Pour commencer, il l’avait équipé d’un nouveau processeur et de batteries derniers cri. Le rayon de téléportation s’était étendu à plusieurs kilomètres, mais le déplacement temporel plafonnait à une seconde et la charge transportée à une personne.  
C’était à s’en faire des nœuds à la moustache.  
Évidemment, faire appel à Van Der pour lui demander d’en expliquer le fonctionnement était inconcevable. Tout d’abord parce que Henry était trop digne pour s’y résoudre. Ensuite parce que Van Der ne savait pas vraiment comment il s’y était pris.  
Le bruit caractéristique d’un déplacement temporel résonna dans le laboratoire. Henry rangea précipitamment la machine dans la poche de sa blouse et émergea de derrière le paravent avec une expression innocente.

– Henry, tu ne vas pas croire… euh, je te dérange ?

– Pas du tout.

Le poids de la machine de Van Der dans sa poche lui semblait avoir brusquement décuplé. Henry lissa méticuleusement un pli de sa blouse pour se donner un air décontracté.

– Je disais : tu ne vas pas croire ce qui m’est arrivé chez Raph.

Renard lui raconta. Effectivement, venant de toute autre personne, il aurait eu du mal à y croire. Une fois le résumé conclu, Henry hocha lentement la tête et articula en détachant chaque syllabe :

– Vous avez donc reçu un visiteur du f-

– Ne le dis pas.

Le menton dans la paume, Henry sentait qu’un détail de l’histoire lui échappait. Il se repassa mentalement les dernières minutes en tache de fond, à la recherche de ce qui le dérangeait.

– Déjà, il y a cette histoire de Temporalis Duplicata qui me chiffonne, dit-il. C’est une vieille théorie sans fondements. Elle se base sur l’idée que les voyages temporels apportent une forme d’énergie latente à la matière lorsque les atomes qui la compose existent en doublon à une même époque. Ce qui explique la combinaison étanche comme mesure de précaution. Sauf que cette énergie hypothétique est impossible à mesurer ou exploiter. La théorie n’a donc jamais été démontrée.

– Donc il nous bullshit ! claironna le Visiteur qui brandissait les poings en signe de victoire. Je le savais.

– Je n’ai pas dit ça, reprit Henry qui fronçait furieusement les sourcils. Juste qu’avec nos outils actuels, on est incapable de vérifier qu’il ne nous bullshit pas.

Renard balaya la remarque d’un revers de main. C’était du pareil au même. Cet Argent n’était pas net et il tenait là une première preuve qui appuyait ses certitudes.

– On est d’accord que d’après ces histoires de résilience temporelle, son excuse d’impact de nos missions sur 2986, quelques neuf cents ans plus tard, c’est aussi du grand n’importe quoi ?

– Ça dépend de l’ampleur de la modification.

– Mais non ! s’emporta Renard. En plus, si un mec vient de plus loin dans le futur pour nous dire qu'on risque d'anéantir son présent, ça veut dire qu'on va forcément pas le faire, sinon il n'existerait pas.

– Tu veux dire, un peu comme nous on va dans le passé dire à des gars de pas faire des trucs ? Parce que c'est juste une question de décalage du cadre de lecture. De ce fait, on peut encore parfaitement lui niquer son présent à lui. N’oublie pas qu’on a une responsabilité envers l’humanité !

– Mais... et le Destin, Henry ? La résilience temporelle dont tu me parlais. Si les choses reviennent quoi qu'il arrive vers le même état... ça veut bien dire que quoi qu'il arrive on ne peut physiquement et scientifiquement pas lui pourrir son présent.

– Certes, et prit à ce point au pied de la lettre, ça veut aussi dire qu'on ne peut physiquement et scientifiquement pas altérer le futur. Donc on ne peut pas modifier notre présent depuis le passé, or c'est ce qu'on a fait. Enfin, pour la dernière fois, la résilience temporelle, ça n’est pas le Destin.

Renard se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise et abattit les poings sur la table au centre de la pièce. Il aurait bien besoin d’un remontant, mais le nouveau laboratoire n’avait hélas pas encore reconstitué ses stocks d’alcool. Le Visiteur soupira :

– Les voyages dans le temps c’est vraiment casse couille des fois.

– Comment tu t’en es débarrassé du coup ? l’interrogea Henry qui se lissait la moustache.

– J’ai dit que j’y réfléchirai, techniquement j’ai pas menti. Si cet amateur croit qu’il va m’empêcher de continuer mes missions il se fourre le doigt dans l’œil.

Henry claqua des doigts. Le détail venait de se rappeler à lui. Il planta son regard droit dans celui du Visiteur et conclut d’un ton sombre :

– Tu t’apprêtais à partir en mission de reconnaissance.

Renard se tassa sur lui-même et leva de grands yeux humides vers son ami. Il fit la moue, produisant ainsi une expression coupable et malheureuse des plus convaincante, quoiqu’un peu crispée.

– C’était seulement…

– Je sais. C’est injuste de ma part de te demander de rester cloitrer ici. Mais, il faut qu’on puisse se faire confiance, alors… je te demande juste de faire attention, d’accord ?

Renard sourit. La compréhension de Henry lui faisait chaud au cœur, surtout après des mois de voyages secrets qui l’avait fait sentir comme un adolescent faisant le mur. Il se leva, serra son ami dans ses bras et lui tapa dans le dos.

– Merci, Henry. Je vais passer au premier pub, tu viens ?

Prise dans l’étreinte, la machine de Van Der se rappela à Henry.

– J’ai quelques bricoles à finir, je te rejoins plus tard.


	5. Chapitre 4

Renard émergea du premier pub après l’apocalypse assez rapidement, son ardoise avait atteint un seuil critique et il ne tenait pas à abuser de la générosité de Francis.  
Il n’avait pas assez bu pour que le sol se mette à tanguer, mais son degré d’alcoolémie était juste assez élevé pour prendre une mauvaise décision avec cohérence et détermination. C’était probablement le meilleur état possible dans sa situation. Mais la probabilité était assez faible.  
– J’vais lui montrer moi à c’batard, gronda-t-il pour lui-même.  
Après quelques cliquètements compulsifs, il avait disparu.  
Quelques mètres derrière l’espace que Renard avait occupé, Henry Castafolte haussa les bras pour les laisser lourdement retomber et fit la moue.

 

Il pleuvait sur Paris en 2222. L’eau s’abattit en rideau sur le Visiteur dès qu’il eut fini de se matérialiser. Il remonta le col de son manteau et se réfugia dans une ruelle. Les gratte-ciels gigantesques lui offrirent une protection correcte contre les éléments.  
Quelques instants plus tard, un véhicule de patrouille automatisé traversa l’avenue qu’il avait quitté. Ses lumières rouges et bleus projetèrent des ombres dansantes sur les murs. Loin au-dessus de la rue, quelques voitures volantes filèrent en grondant.  
Renard frissonna, quelque chose émis un râle depuis le fond de la ruelle. Les zombies n’étaient pas encore un problème à cette époque, mais les rues n’en étaient pas sûres pour autant.  
Il commençait à douter de la qualité de son idée quand la lumière qu’il attendait éclaira la ruelle dans ses moindres détails.  
Argent fit quelques pas hésitants dans la rue. Il ne remarqua le Visiteur qu’au dernier moment, quand ce dernier empoigna sa combinaison et avança son visage à quelques centimètres de sa visière.

– Comment tu savais que j’allais voyager dans le temps une fois de trop si c’est pas écrit dans vos putain d’archives ?

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu’un cri de surprise et de peur incohérent qui le poussa à secouer Argent d’avantage.

– Répond, espèce de… de sale OC mal branlé ! brailla le Visiteur. Comment tu savais ?

Argent ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il devint subitement trouble, son corps sembla composé de neige télévisuelle. Puis il tituba en arrière, traversant les mains de Renard comme s’il était immatériel.

– Comment t’as fait ça ?

– Je ne suis pas tout à fait physiquement là, admit Argent, lui-même bouleversé. Je clignote très vite, je crois. C’est la combinaison qui fait ça. Qu’est-ce que vous faites à cette époque ?

– Il fallait que je te parle. Et c’est moi qui pose les questions ici, siffla Renard. Dis-moi comment tu savais.

Argent secoua la tête et croisa les bras.

– On a des écrans de retransmissions temporels. C’est des machines qui se basent sur la technologie de votre ami robot, d’ailleurs. Je vous y ai juste vu et j’ai comparé aux archives moi-même.

– Et vous pouvez regarder à travers toute la réalité comme ça ? s’étonna le Visiteur, un instant décontenancé.

– Non, ça ne fonctionne pas aussi bien et la portée est limitée. J’ai eu un coup de chance de vous y voir.

Renard reprit son rôle de mauvais flic comme s’il ne l’avait jamais quitté :

– Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde. Avoue, tu fais partie de la brigade temporelle !

Argent eu un mouvement d’humeur, la paranoïa excessive de Renard commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Il répondit plaintivement :

– Je travaille au Conservatoire de l’Histoire de l’Humanité. Je suis juste un gardien. Et si vous voulez tout savoir… j’ai volé cette combinaison dans un présentoir. Je n’étais même pas sûr qu’elle marchait.

– Alors c’est quoi le vrai problème, je vais t’effacer de la réalité, c’est ça ? Non parce que ça fait très saison 2 comme arc narratif, et…

– Non ! cria Argent. C’est vous !

– C’est moi quoi ? cria Renard comme si c’était un concours de décibels.

– C’est vous qui allez vous effacer !

Le Visiteur fut pris de court. Il interrompit sa prochaine tirade. À vrai dire, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Argent baissa la tête et reprit à voix basse :

– C’est ça que j’ai vu sur les écrans. Il y avait vous au milieu de plein d’images de la ville superposées, comme si plusieurs réalités se battaient pour avoir le dessus. Et il y avait moi… ou quelqu’un d’autre dans cette combinaison. Je suis juste gardien de musée, je comprends rien aux voyages dans le temps mais il fallait bien que je tente quelque chose. Je suis désolé.

Renard hocha lentement la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda autour de lui, le triste spectacle de l’année 2222. L’humanité y dansait au bord du gouffre, inconsciente de vivre à quelques décennies de l’emballement de l’apocalypse.  
Finalement, il se racla la gorge et demanda avec émotion :

– Et 2986… c’est bien ?

– Dictatum erat, on l’appelle déjà la Nouvelle Renaissance. C’est vraiment mieux qu’ici en tout cas.

– Et… vous allez dans l’espace ?

Argent hésita, il dansa d’un pied sur l’autre.

– On a des satellites et il y a eu une nouvelle mission lunaire quand j’étais petit. Ça compte ?

– Oui. Bien. D’accord. Génial. C’est gentil d’être passé.

Le Visiteur se détourna d’Argent. Le temps n’était pas une matière figée et immuable. Ce n’était pas parce qu’un novice avait vu un paradoxe temporel en action sur un écran, que c’était vraiment ce qui allait se passer.

Cependant, il savait que sa propre histoire était intimement liée au 2550 tel qu’il y avait grandit. Les zombies, les rongeurs de tailles inhabituelles, les abris antiatomiques et les pluies acides. C’était autant de conséquences de l’apocalypse qu’il projetait d’annuler un jour.  
Ses propres souvenirs étaient déjà corrodés sur les bords, superposant des images contraires. Dans sa mémoire, le ciel clignotait, tantôt noir et chargé de pluies acides, tantôt bleu-gris inoffensif. Il se souvenait n’avoir quasiment jamais vu la surface, s’être promené sans crainte dans les rues parsemées de déchets toxiques et aussi d’y avoir vu pousser des arbres.  
Combien de modifications encore avant qu’il ne touche par mégarde à un évènement capital de sa propre vie ? Et qu’adviendrait-il ensuite ?  
Les réponses, Henry pensait les dénicher à la fin de ses complexes équations. Il avançait qu’on ne disparaissait pas tout à fait quand on s’effaçait soi-même du temps. Au lieu de quoi, on était réécrit mais qu’on conservait probablement tous ses souvenirs superposés.  
Ensuite, tout recommençait. Une boucle temporelle longue de toute une vie. Renard grimaça, il n’avait pas envie de lever le voile sur ces mystères.

– Tu m’excuseras Argent, faut que j’y aille.

Sans attendre de réponse, il repartit chez lui.

 

 

La porte du laboratoire grinça, Henry attendait de pied ferme, les bras croisés et tournant le dos à celle-ci.

– Le diner est froid, lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

Renard ne répondit pas, il s’approcha en trainant des pieds, mais Henry n’allait pas se laisser démonter si facilement.

– C’était bien au bar ?

– Euh ouais, répondit le Visiteur après un temps de latence suspect. Je t’y ai pas vu d’ailleurs !

Henry se retourna enfin. Sans se laisser amadouer par la mine piteuse et la dégaine de chien mouillé de son compagnon, il lui lança :

– Figure toi qu’au moment où je m’apprêtais à te rejoindre, je t’ai vu disparaitre avec ton Tempusfugitron.

Renard s’obstinait à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Sa réponse fut étrangement monocorde :

– Il fallait que je parle avec l’autre type du futur.

– Et de quoi vous avez parlé ?

– En fait, il voulait que j’arrête mes missions parce que je vais m’effacer de la réalité.

Le bourdonnement des néons se fit brusquement bien plus bruyant. Quelque part dans un coin, l’aspirateur de compagnie heurta un meuble et fit demi-tour.

– On savait que ça risquait d’arriver, reprit Renard, le regard dans le vague. Mais apparemment 2986 c’est vachement bien, donc j’imagine que ça va.

Renard mima sans conviction les plateaux d’une balance qui s’équilibre. Henry le contempla quelques secondes, bouche bée. Puis déglutit avec peine et prit une grande inspiration. En tant que robot, il n’en avait pas besoin, mais ça lui donnait du courage.

– Tu ne compte rien faire pour l’empêcher ?

– Je ne vais pas arrêter de sauver le monde, si c’est ce que tu entends par là.

– On n’est même pas certains des implications d’un paradoxe temporel d’une telle ampleur. Tu es vraiment prêt à risquer tout notre présent et toi-même là-dessus ?

Le visiteur se pinça l’arête du nez. Il fallait qu’il s’occupe les mains pour s’empêcher de trembler.

– S’il faut en arriver là, oui.

– Et si ça effaçait tout ce pour quoi on a travaillé ? Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ?

– Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.

– On ne sait pas comment ça fonctionne ! rétorqua violemment Henry.

Le Visiteur pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules. En matière de lois régissant les voyages temporels, rien ne semblait gravé dans le marbre.

– On pourrait… arrêter, souffla Henry avec émotion. Rediriger nos efforts vers notre présent. Je veux dire, maintenant que tout est moins irradié et qu’il ne pleut plus d’acide, ce n’est pas si mal. Il y a Néo-Versailles, et puis tu vas souvent au Terrier maintenant… Alors oui, ce n’est pas Trantor, mais… c’est chez nous.

– Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça, Henry.

Une pointe de frustration de mauvais augure perçait dans la voix du Visiteur. Henry écarta les bras, désignant le labo, mais d’une façon, le geste englobait bien plus que la pièce.

– Tout ça, c’est pas assez bien pour toi ?

Sa voix s’était brisée sur la fin de sa question, lorsqu’il s’était aperçu qu’il craignait la réponse. Le Visiteur serra les poings et cria sans doute plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu :

– Non !

Un nouveau silence glissa dans la pièce. Plus intense et froid que le précédent. Osant enfin redresser les yeux vers son ami, le Visiteur ajouta :

– Si je peux empêcher ne serait-ce qu’une catastrophe de plus, sauver des milliers de vies supplémentaires. Alors je dois le faire. Henry, attends…

Il prononça ses derniers mots alors que son ami lui tournait le dos et se dirigeait vers le fond de son laboratoire. Le docteur se figea intégralement, adoptant une posture peu naturelle qui rappelait sa condition de machine.

– Je comprends, dit-il sans se retourner. Je n’approuve pas mais, je comprends.

Renard soupira. Il n’aimait pas l’idée qu’il venait d’avoir.

– Il y a peut-être une autre solution, avança-t-il presque à regret.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 5 ! Un de ceux qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

– Écoutez… ça va finir par se remarquer que je voyage dans le temps illégalement.

Le caoutchouc de la combinaison futuriste d’Argent grinçait tandis qu’il se tordait les doigts.  
Toute l’équipe s’était rassemblée dans le salon de Raph pour faire venir Argent une énième fois.

– T’en fais pas, répondit le Visiteur. On le fait tout le temps et ça nous réussit plutôt bien. Mais tu tombes bien, parce qu’on a une offre à te faire. On te propose de rejoindre notre équipe pour sauver le monde !

– Vous rejoindre ? balbutia Argent, désemparé.

– Oui ! Pour t’assurer qu’on ne change pas ton présent et que personne ne soit la proie d’un paradoxe temporel mal maitrisé.

– Et vous pourrez même venir sur le terrain avec nous pour vérifier que tout se passe bien, ajouta Raph.

– Sur le terrain ? paniqua Argent. N-non, je fais pas de terrain moi. Je suis plutôt une personne d’intérieur.

– C’est parfait ! répondit Henry. Je pourrais avoir besoin d’un coup de main au laboratoire pour préparer les missions.

Le trio affichait un ensemble de figures avenantes. Raph souriait, la moustache d’Henry trépignait d’enthousiasme et Renard lui adressa un haussement de sourcils plein de promesses.  
La visière d’Argent tourna vivement vers chacun d’eux, tour à tour. Puis il regarda ses pieds, voulu se passer une main sur la tête sans grand succès et sembla enfin prendre une décision :

– Alors, j’en suis ! _Faciam quodlibet quod necesse est_ ! clama fièrement Argent en brandissant le poing.

Le Visiteur pivota vers ses deux compagnons et s’éclaircit la voix. Raph était partagé entre la joie et la confusion, Henry simplement étonné.

– Ah oui, je vous ai pas prévenu. Des fois, il baragouine des trucs en latin. C’est assez _random_ mais on s’y fait.

Henry s’avança pour serrer la main d’Argent.

– Merci beaucoup. C’est le début d’un partenariat des plus fructueux, j’en suis certain.

 

 

Il ne s’était écoulé qu’une journée avant qu’Argent apparaisse dans le laboratoire, annoncé par sa lumière blanche.

– Voilà le plan.

Il abattit une large feuille de papier plastifié sur la table du laboratoire Castafolte. En une série de geste vifs, il s’empara de mugs et de bouteilles vides qui y trainaient pour bloquer les coins. En haut trônait une longue frise chronologique allant de l’an 2000 jusqu’au millénaire suivant.  
En dessous, une dizaine de lignes soignées décrivaient des séries d’évènements, depuis les premières causes jusqu’aux catastrophes. On y lisait même la plus récente avec l’explosion d’un missile expérimental dans la méditerranée, ainsi que la suivante, comprenant la publication des articles de blogs qui menait à des explosions de centrales.  
En un coup d’œil, le Visiteur constata qu’il ressemblait furieusement à son propre plan, mais en plus soigné. Il marmonna dans sa barbe :

– Les taches de gras et les ronds de tasse de café, ça donne plus de cachet je trouve.

– Je l’ai reconstitué à partir de ce qu’on connait de vos exploits et de quelques descriptions des écrans de transcriptions, dit Argent qui ne l’avait probablement pas entendu.

Il releva la tête pour observer les expressions de ses compagnons.

– Ça m’a pris une semaine, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Le Visiteur vint se placer à côté d’Argent. Il lui donna un petit coup d’épaule à l’arrivée. C’était sans doute un peu mesquin, même pour lui, mais assez satisfaisant.  
Une rature rouge, soignée comme si elle avait été tracée avec une règle, barrait la ligne de la dernière mission ainsi que celle que le Visiteur planifiait d’annuler ensuite.  
Il posa son doigt sur cette seconde ligne rayée.

– C’est pourquoi ça au juste ?

– Tu fais bien d’en parler. Je pense qu’il est plus prudent de se rabattre sur une autre catastrophe pour le moment.

– Ah tu me tutoie maintenant ?

Argent pencha la tête sur le côté. La visière de son casque accrocha un reflet en provenance des néons.

– Si ça peut aider. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que je suis plus vieux que toi.

– Ah non, pas de soucis, minauda le Visiteur qui affichait un sourire carnassier. Tu disais ?

– Oui, vu que la précédente mission a causé mon arrivée dans votre présent, il vaut mieux la mettre de côté pour le moment. On pourra toujours trouver un autre moment où intervenir pour l’annuler ou la réduire. En attendant, je propose de passer à la suivante.

Henry leva énergiquement la main.

– Je suis d’accord, annonça-t-il. Mieux vaut la mettre de côté maintenant, plutôt que de se rendre compte trop tard que nous avions sous-estimé son impact sur l’histoire.

– Euh ouais, comme dit le docteur, ajouta maladroitement Raph. Ça me semble plus sage.

Le Visiteur prit la nouvelle avec un optimisme douteux, sa voix s’éloigna vers des notes aigües.

– Y a pas de problème ! s’exclama-t-il. En quoi consiste cette prochaine catastrophe ?

– Eh bien, si j’ai bien compris : un conflit de rue entre deux bandes rivales dégénère en bagarre générale qui contamine rapidement tout le quartier, puis la ville. Après quelques jours de chaos, la cité déclare son indépendance et le gouvernement envoie l’armée pour mater le mouvement rebelle. Résultats : plusieurs milliers de mort, le premier coup de pied dans la fourmilière qui permettra l’accès au pouvoir de J.A. Lambert, le personnage politique le plus détesté du vingt-deuxième siècle.

Le Visiteur frappa énergiquement dans ses mains pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

– Allez, au boulot tout le monde ! On a un monde à sauver.

 

 

Deux semaines plus tard. La mission n’avait pas avancé ne serait-ce que d’une sortie de reconnaissance. Dans le laboratoire, le tableau d’ardoise se couvrait à nouveaux d’équations.  
Au fond de la pièce, vautré dans un canapé de récupération, le Visiteur avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Il n’était pas loin de s’éclater une bouteille de verre sur le visage.

– Est-ce que c’est vraiment nécessaire ? dit-il, la voix légèrement assourdie.

– _Abundans cautela non nocet._

Les doigts de Renard s’écartèrent pour laisser passer un regard mortel braqué dans la direction d’Argent, qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

– Précisément, ajouta Henry. Et puis je te promets que ça ne durera pas quatre mois cette fois ci. Puisque j’ai Argent pour m’aider.

L’intéressé brandit fièrement sa craie, il s’était avéré d’une précision draconienne dans tout ce qui touchait aux mathématiques.  
Le docteur se retourna vers le tableau, il fronça furieusement les sourcils devant une équation récalcitrante. Renard soupira, il avait le sentiment que ça n’avancerait pas beaucoup plus vite.  
Argent tendit le bras et griffonna quelque chose sous le nez d’Henry dont la figure se plissa davantage sous l’effort. Il pointa la modification du doigt et la considéra avec circonspection.

– Mustaceus non facit eruditus, docteur, le taquina Argent avec une pointe d’humour.

– Je vais trouver, grommela Henry. Ça a l’air juste mais… je vais recalculer par précaution.

– Bien sûr, je serais déçu si vous ne le faisiez pas.

Renard soupira de plus belle.

 

 

Au grand bonheur d’Henry, le phénomène du Temporalis Duplicata révélait enfin une partie de son mystère. Cependant, il était bien le seul qu’une telle avancée scientifique enthousiasmait. Il fallait avouer que le reste de l’équipe n’en avait pas grand-chose à foutre.

– Écoute, c’est pourtant simple : l’univers a beau être infini, il a une masse fixe –Ne proteste pas !¬ Du coup tout déplacement temporel cause un déséquilibre de masse car les éléments qui te composent sont présents en deux exemplaires à une époque et ils sont absents d’une autre.  
« Heureusement, l’univers est tellement grand qu’il faudrait des déplacements de masse gigantesque pour provoquer un déséquilibre conséquent. Et puis quand tu retournes à ton époque, ou tout simplement avec le temps qui passe, l’équilibre se rétablit.  
« Par contre, lors d’un hypothétique déplacement d’une réalité à une autre, on réalise un ajout de masse qui ne s’équilibre jamais ! C’est un des problèmes les plus élémentaires de la décohérence qui empêche les voyages d’une réalité à l’autre.

Le Visiteur plissa les yeux. Il avait véritablement essayé de suivre l’explication.

– Du coup si je lâche une caisse dans le passé, à cause de ce que j’ai bouffé dans mon présent, ça compte comme de la masse en déséquilibre temporel ?

Henry prit soudain un air très grave.

– Oui. Justement, si tu pouvais t’abstenir…

– Mais ce n’est pas croyable ! On peut même plus lâcher des caisses tranquilles maintenant ! C’est quoi la prochaine étape ? Je te préviens Henry, tu ne me feras pas porter une combinaison pressurisée comme cet amateur !

– C’est pas ce que j’ai dit ! On pourrait imaginer un champ de force basé sur la résonance matérielle de…

– C’est mort !

Renard quitta le labo en claquant ostensiblement la porte. Le premier pub serait son foyer pour ce soir.

 

 

Plus que quelques jours avant la mission. Exceptionnellement, ils avaient convenu d’une date pour qu’Argent les retrouve et participe à la partie terrain. Il avait promis de ne se mettre dans les pattes de personne.  
Le Visiteur squattait l’appartement de Raph, comme c’était souvent le cas. Il s’était machinalement servit une bière et la laissait tiédir dans sa main, avachit dans le canapé. Si son regard avait été une perceuse, le mur en face de lui aurai ressemblé à un dessin « reliez les points ».  
Raph était assis à côté de lui, il jouait à un jeu sur son téléphone. Il dût arriver à court de vie car il déclara soudain :

– C’est marrant comme vous vous ressemblez avec Argent.

– Absolument pas ! s’époumona Renard. Déjà, moi, je ne dis pas des trucs en latin pour me la péter et en plus monsieur est plus vieux que moi.

– Je ne crois pas qu’il se la pète. Je pense que dans le futur on parle vraiment comme ça. Et puis vous vous ressemblez un peu quand même.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait dire ça. De toute façon on ne voit jamais sa tronche.

– Non mais pas physiquement ! protesta Raph. Quoi que, vous avez à peu près la même taille en fait.

Le Visiteur se renfrogna. À son grand malheur, avait déjà remarqué qu’il lui était impossible de regarder Argent de haut. De toute manière, toute tentative d’intimider leur compagnon casqué par un regard courroucé s’était inévitablement soldé par un échec. On se retrouvait à faire un duel de regard contre soi même dans la visière réfléchissante.  
Raph se pencha en avant pour mieux regarder la mine du Visiteur. Il ne parvint pas à s’empêcher de sourire avec une lueur de malice dans le regard en prononçant les mots suivants :

– Vous êtes jaloux ?

– Mais trop pas ! Comme si j’avais des raisons d’être jaloux de… de ce frimeur en cosplay de stormtrooper ! Et puis je te rappelle que c’est moi qui ai proposé qu’il rejoigne notre équipe. Si ça c’est pas une preuve de maturité et de sacrifice personnel, je sais pas ce que c’est.

Le sourire de Raph s’élargit, il posa une main sur l’épaule du Visiteur.

– Faut pas vous en faire, dit-il affectueusement. C’est pas parce qu’il vous ressemble un peu qu’il va vous remplacer. C’était vachement bien de votre part de l’intégrer à l’équipe. Vachement mature, comme vous dites.

Renard grimaça un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin et se mollifia lentement sous le contact du jeune homme.

– Pourquoi vous ne l’aimez pas au juste ? Il est sympa, il participe à l’élaboration des missions. Il y met clairement du cœur. En plus, il donne un coup de main à Henry avec ses calculs.

– Ce n’est pas tant que je l’aime pas, admit le Visiteur. C’est plutôt que je le sens pas. C’est un instinct, un truc qui vient des tripes, je le trouve louche. Et je compte bien mettre le doigt dessus.

Raph fit la moue et leva discrètement les yeux au plafond. Cependant, il raffermit sa prise sur l’épaule de son ami.

– Vous vous inquiétez trop. Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, vous verrez.

 

 

Dans quelques minutes, la rue Jean-Jaurès serait le théâtre d’un évènement terrible, à la source d’une réaction en chaine qui causerai ultimement l’accès au pouvoir du dictateur le plus terrible du vingt-deuxième siècle.  
Dans une rue adjacente, un petit groupe hétéroclite discutait à voix basse. Pour le moment, une seule voix dominait de loin toutes les autres :

– …et là, Raph arrive au milieu et dit « Eh les gars, vous voulez bien signer pour mon association ? ». Ensuite Raph, tu tapes un sprint parce qu’il y a des chances qu’ils veuillent te tabasser. Et après ça, pas d’émeute, pas de couvre-feu, pas de coup d’état et pas de dictature !  
Raph fit la moue. Sa participation active dans les missions se faisait de plus en plus importante, il appréhendait le moment où la situation se retournerai contre lui. Il n’était pas très enthousiasmé à l’idée de s’interposer dans un conflit qui avait le potentiel de s’étendre à toute une ville. Cette fois ci plus que toutes les autres, le plan du Visiteur lui semblait particulièrement foireux.

– Je ne sais pas…, admit-il après un temps. On pourrait peut-être s’y prendre autrement.

– Ah ouais ? siffla le Visiteur. T’as une meilleure idée peut-être ? Tu vas te pointer dans la mêlée et dire « Arrêtez de vous taper dessus » ?

Derrière Raph, la console portable de détection des perturbations temporelle de Henry émit un bip de circonstance.

– RAS, dit le docteur alors que tous les regards se posaient sur lui. Mais décidez-vous maintenant, la brigade temporelle ne va pas tarder.

– Moi j’ai une idée, offrit Argent.

Le Visiteur ricana et tendit une main pour arrêter toutes velléité de mutinerie à son encontre. C’était lui le leader mystérieux et charismatique, le visiteur du futur aux origines indéchiffrables. Tant qu’il respirerait, il serait le chef de cette équipe.

– C’est gentil Argent, mais c’est quand même ta première sortie. Tu es là pour observer le travail des pros. Peut-être que plus tard tu pourras proposer tes idées.

– Ça ne coute rien de l’écouter, protesta Raph.

– Pour une fois, je suis d’accord, ajouta Henry.

Le Visiteur porta la main à sa bouche, s’interrompant lui-même à plusieurs reprises sans jamais articuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

– Très bien, admit-il finalement à contrecœur. Vas-y, montre-nous de quoi tu es capable.

Argent fouilla dans une des nombreuses poches de sa combinaison et en tira un billet de cinquante euros. Il s’apprêtait à s’avancer dans la rue, quand le Visiteur lui tira l’argent d’entre les doigts.  
Renard leva le billet pour le regarder à la lumière, puis le renifla intensément. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait.

– Il faudrait juste le mettre sur leur chemin, marmonna Argent en levant timidement un doigt.

– Je m’en occupe.

Renard s’avança vivement dans la rue, cala le bifton sous une canette de soda, puis revint en trottinant dans la ruelle.

– Maintenant, regardez, dit Argent avec suffisance.

Un groupe de jeunes approchait du bout de la rue. L’équipe retint son souffle quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du billet abandonné. Un des jeunes arrêta tous les autres, se baissa puis leva le billet au-dessus de sa tête.  
Il fut question de partage du butin, puis de kebab. Enfin, en grand prince, celui qui avait ramassé l’argent fit signe aux autres de le suivre et tout le groupe rebroussa chemin en lui tapant dans le dos.  
À l’autre bout de la rue, le groupe rival qui tournait à l’angle ne fit même pas attention à la scène qui se terminait devant eux.

– D’accord ça a marché, mais c’est un peu décevant je trouve, marmonna le Visiteur.

Henry frappa dans ses mains et complimenta Argent :

– Net, précis. Excellente idée, pour un petit nouveau.

Argent hocha la tête, il leva son avant-bras et fixa la machine à son poignet.

– Aller Argent, il faut s’enjailler un peu ! s’exclama Raph. C’est votre première victoire !

Coupant court à toute célébration, la machine de détection de perturbation d’Henry se mit soudain à bipper avec intensité. Le rythme s’accéléra brusquement pour devenir une unique note lancinante. Elle n’avait jamais fait ça, même avant des interventions les plus violentes de la brigade temporelle.

– Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Renard.

Henry fronçait les sourcils, il appuya nerveusement sur sa tablette, tapota l’écran et secoua la tête.

– Je ne comprends pas. Le système est saturé de signaux. On devrait partir d’ici au plus vite.

– Pas la peine, répondit Argent. Vous ne pouvez pas échapper à ce qui est déjà là. Ça prend une quinzaine de secondes en général.

Les évènements se déroulèrent ensuite très rapidement.  
Henry se rapprocha et saisit le bras du Visiteur, prêt à suivre le transport vers n’importe qu’elle autre époque que maintenant.  
Au même instant, la main d’Argent fusa pour attraper le manteau de Renard.

– _Mundus, ut scis finivit_ , chanta-t-il victorieusement.

Ensuite, tout devint blanc.


	7. Chapitre 7

La lumière vint agresser Renard à travers ses paupières avant même qu’il ne se réveille. Il reposait sur un sol tiède mais bien solide. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde, comme lors d’un lendemain de cuite particulièrement chargé.  
Il s’efforça à rester immobile. Qu’est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement ? Les évènements lui revinrent un peu dans le désordre.  
La lumière, l’appareil d’Henry qui s’excitait, Argent qui disait un truc en latin. La brigade temporelle leur était-elle tombée dessus avec une nouvelle stratégie d’attaque ?  
Le Visiteur ouvrit un œil inquisiteur. Autour de lui, tout était d’un blanc-gris uniforme, l’endroit ne comportait aucun meuble. Pas d’insigne non plus sur les murs aveugles.  
L’endroit ne ressemblait pas aux cellules de cette brigade temporelle là.  
Une mélodie chantée se fit soudain entendre de l’autre côté de Renard. La sonorité métallique était reconnaissable entre mille. Argent était avec lui.  
Le Visiteur se redressa enfin. Certaines de ses articulations claquèrent douloureusement lors de la procédure.

– Ah, on se réveille enfin ! clama Argent. J’espère que t’es en forme.

– Nickel, ironisa le Visiteur. On est où là ? Il s’est passé quoi ?

Argent faisait face à un mur différent des trois autres. Il ondulait délicatement à la manière d’un drap dans la brise. À sa surface, des reflets lumineux livraient une bataille acharnée contre des ombres informes.  
Argent hocha pensivement la tête, tardant à donner une réponse.

– Je te dois quelques explications. Ça va te faire un choc, avança-t-il. Mais, il n’y a pas de bonne façon de l’annoncer. Nous sommes hors du temps.

Le Visiteur eu un rire sans joie. Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, puis secoua la tête.

– Bon, sincèrement on est où là, et ils sont où Henry et Raph ?

– On est hors du temps, ou hors de la réalité si tu préfères. Les autres n’étaient pas assez proche du point focal du paradoxe, ils n’ont pas pu suivre.

Renard tiqua. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et s’avança vers le mur ondulant. Il effleura la surface d’un doigt, c’était doux comme du satin, avec une texture liquide. Il lui semblait qu’il pourrait passer au travers sans trop d’effort.

– T’as l’air d’en savoir beaucoup pour un gardien de musée.

Ignorant l’avertissement dans la voix du Visiteur, Argent se rapprocha et reprit ses explications :

– Tu t’es effacé de la réalité, toi et toute ton entreprise. Lors d’un paradoxe d’une telle ampleur, la cause, c’est-à-dire toi, est exclue du temps. Ensuite la réalité… en quelque sorte charge une sauvegarde qui remonte au début du problème.

Les yeux de Renard s’étrécirent, il regarda Argent par en dessous.

– C’est quoi le début du problème ?

– Quand tu as commencé à essayer de sauver le monde.

– C’est ce que tu voulais depuis le début, cracha Renard, en proie à une réalisation glaçante.

– D’accord, je n’ai pas été très honnête. Mais c’est un peu hypocrite de ta part de me le reprocher. Et puis, il y a autre chose…

Argent leva les mains vers son casque et défit habilement quelques sécurités qui le maintenait en place.  
Il se tenait à côté du Visiteur.  
Ce dernier serrait les poings à s’en planter les ongles dans la paume depuis un moment déjà.  
Il n’attendit même pas d’assister à la révélation qui se préparait.  
Son poing fusa dès que le casque fut assez haut, percutant la mâchoire d’Argent et l’envoyant tituber en arrière.  
Le casque tomba sur le sol. Le Visiteur s’avançait, prêt à lancer un deuxième coup, mais la vue du visage d’Argent l’interrompit dans son geste.  
C’était son visage.  
Encore un autre double.

– _Faex_ ! cracha Argent avec une voix comme la sienne. Je comprends, t’es énervé. Mais si on pouvait éviter d’en venir aux mains.

Tout comme le premier Double, Argent n’était pas une copie conforme. Il était plus vieux, quelques rides lui parcouraient le front et lui plissaient les coins de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient intégralement gris clair et son visage était dénué de toute blessure sanguinolente.  
Renard considéra le développement en silence. Il avait gardé le bras levé, prêt à repasser à l’attaque. Finalement, il poussa un cri de rage et se jeta à nouveau sur son adversaire.  
Argent para la frappe et décocha un crochet au Visiteur. Celui-ci encaissa le coup, la douleur était au second plan. Il riposta et frappa de nouveau son adversaire avec une certaine satisfaction. Avant qu’il ne puisse enchainer les coups, Argent lui assena un coup de botte à pointe ferrée en plein tibia.  
Renard cria. Il tomba un genou à terre tandis que son opposant reculait hors de portée.

– Écoute moi ! fulmina Argent. Je veux la même chose que toi ! Je veux arriver à un monde parfait, utopique, et je ne peux pas y arriver tout seul.

Renard gronda un « _Shut the fuck up_ » entre ses dents. Il s’assit lourdement sur le sol. Son envie de se battre s’était envolée, mais pas sa colère.  
Argent soupira et se massa la mâchoire, il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue. Finalement, après un moment à considérer le sol, le Visiteur parla :

– Comment on y retourne ?

– Où ça ?

– Dans la réalité !

Argent pointa le mur ondulant.

– Par là. Mais ça n’est pas si facile. Dans la nouvelle itération de la réalité…

Le Visiteur s’était levé dès les premiers mots. Il sautilla sur place puis chargea de l’épaule, comme pour enfoncer une porte. Il eut juste le temps d’entendre un cri de protestation d’Argent avant de percuter la surface.

 

 

Renard se mangea un mur, emporté par son élan. Il était apparu dans un couloir sombre et humide typique de son époque. Il le savait, rien qu’à l’odeur.  
Un fourmillement intense lui parcourut tout le côté droit du corps. C’était le coté qui avait traversé le mur du temps le premier. Il leva sa main droite devant son visage. Dans la lumière ténue du souterrain, il constata avec horreur qu’elle était couverte de cloques et de plaies luisantes.  
La sensation empira brusquement, comme une douleur qui venait à rebours.  
Le Visiteur se plia en deux et hurla.  
Il rabattit son bras droit tremblant contre son torse et leva sa main valide à son visage pour le sentir poisseux de sang. Beaucoup plus que d’habitude.  
Sa respiration se fit saccadée. La tête lui tournait. Il fut forcé de prendre appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Des étincelles noires éclataient devant ses yeux.  
Une fente de lumière s’ouvrit plus loin dans le couloir.  
Il bascula en avant.

 

 

Le Visiteur se redressa sur son séant à l’instant où il s’éveilla. La douleur qui lui picota l’intégralité du côté droit lui apprit immédiatement qu’il n’avait pas rêvé.  
Il était de retour dans la salle hors du temps. En face de lui, le mur ondulant affichait des images troubles de la réalité. Défilant comme un diaporama.  
Argent était assis dans un coin, les genoux remontés sous le menton, à l’opposé de la pièce.

– J’ai essayé de te prévenir, dit-il, accusateur.

Renard se regarda la main droite. Elle était toujours rougie, parcourue de petites plaies et de veines renflées. Ça avait quand même l’air moins grave que dans un couloir mal éclairé de 2550. C’était aussi beaucoup moins douloureux.  
Il voulut parler mais n’émit qu’un râle inarticulé. Il fut pris d’une violente quinte de toux. Son cou aussi avait pris tarif lors de la traversée.

– Il s’est passé quoi bordel ? articula-t-il finalement avec difficulté.

– C’est la décohérence, expliqua Argent. Dans la nouvelle itération de la réalité, il y a un Nouveau Renard. Un Renard qui n’est pas tout à fait toi et fera des choix différents. En espérant qu’en bout de course, il n’y ait pas un nouveau paradoxe majeur. Tu n’as pas ta place dans la nouvelle itération, elle te rejette.

La décohérence. Henry n’arrêtait pas d’en parler lorsqu’il essayait encore de trouver un moyen de rejoindre l’utopique Autre Monde. C’était ce phénomène qui désintégrait tout ce qui tentait de traverser d’une réalité à l’autre.  
Le Visiteur cracha un glaviot ensanglanté sur le sol. Il se toucha précautionneusement le côté droit du visage. Pas de doute, il avait bien grillé partout.

– Comment on revient en arrière ?

Sa propre voix sonnait étrangère à ses oreilles. Non, pire… elle réveillait de vieux souvenirs désagréables.

– On ne revient pas en arrière, soupira Argent. On travaille en équipe pour aider le Nouveau Renard à atteindre son objectif. Notre objectif. Sauver l’humanité de l’apocalypse. Créer nous-même l’Autre Monde.

Le Visiteur secoua la tête et poussa un soupir qui lui fit vibrer les bronches.

– Je savais bien que j’aurai dû prendre ma retraite.

C’avait été le palier de trop. Tout perdre ainsi sur une impulsion héroïque. Quel idiot il avait été.  
Il repensa à Henry, le reproche qu’il lui avait fait avant sa décision d’inviter Argent dans l’équipe. La réalité qu’il avait effacée, c’était chez eux. Et elle valait une infinité de fois plus que ce qu’il avait maintenant.

– Ne dis pas ça… Je sais que nous poursuivons le même but, c’est pour ça que je suis intervenu. Tu te serais effacé quoi qu’il arrive, il fallait que je te tire de là.

– Ou tu aurais pu me dire la vérité, lui reprocha Renard.

Argent rit jaune, il frappa dans ses mains.

– Bien sûr ! On sait tous les deux à quel point ça fonctionne bien de dire la vérité aux cibles. Et puis à quelles fins ? Pour que tu arrêtes tes missions et te contente d’une réalité qui n’est même pas au cinquième de l’idéal de l’Autre Monde ?

Renard ravala la colère qui menaçait de refaire surface et préféra changer de sujet. S’entendre dire un « oui » chargé de regret aurait sans doute été plus douloureux que de traverser le mur ondulant. Il se racla la gorge :

– Du coup, mon double dans ma réalité…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, trop amer pour conclure alors qu’il connaissait la réponse. Il se contenta de désigner son visage à moitié brulé. Argent hocha la tête.

– C’était le Renard de l’itération avant la tienne. Le même visage, mais pas la même personne. Comme toi, il s’est aussi effacé et est sorti du temps.

– Et toi ?

– Pareil. Juste d’un peu plus loin.

– Comment ça « plus loin » ? Depuis combien d’itération tu es là au juste ?

Argent haussa les épaules et se gratta pensivement le front.

– Quatre ou cinq ? Ça devient rapidement difficile de compter vu que tout se ressemble.

Le Visiteur désigna la pièce d’un mouvement du doigt.

– Pourquoi on n’est pas quatre ou cinq là, du coup ?

Argent sourit et Renard réprima un frisson. Il réalisa alors à quel point il avait raison en disant qu’ils n’étaient pas la même personne. Il portait ses traits, mais n’avait rien de ses expressions, ses mimiques qu’il se connaissait. C’était surement une sensation similaire à celle de se retrouver face à sa propre statue de cire au musée Grévin. La vallée dérangeante du soi.

– Le précédent, tu l’as bien vu, c’était un sombre crétin et il avait plus toute sa tête. Les autres sont morts où se sont perdus avant le redémarrage de la réalité.

– Ah, carrément ?

– Ce n’est pas parce qu’on est hors du temps qu’on est immortel ! clama Argent avec irritation.

Renard se mâchouilla pensivement un ongle. Argent patienta en regardant le mur couvert de nouvelles formes aux couleurs changeantes. On aurait dit une diffusion cryptée de la réalité.

– Pourquoi t’as pas la tronche ravagée toi ? l’accusa Renard.

– C’est simple, je ne suis jamais allé physiquement dans la réalité.

– C’est encore ta super combinaison, c’est ça ?

– Non. On peut apparaitre de manière partiellement tangible autour de notre ancre… pardon, autour du Nouveau Renard. Et aussi partout où le phénomène du Temporalis Duplicata est actif.

Le Visiteur cilla à plusieurs reprises, repassant les dernières phrases sans parvenir à en extraire le sens. Finalement, il opta pour la question suivante :

– Hein ?

– Toi, maintenant que tu as traversé, tu peux intervenir physiquement dans la réalité comme tu veux. Moi par contre, je suis comme un fantôme. C’est pour ça que je ne suis pas très tangible là-bas. Je n’apparais qu’en présence du Nouveau Renard et là où il y a de l’énergie latente du Temporalis Duplicata que je consume par ma présence. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’une de mes premières interventions dans la réalité est d’empêcher toute vérification de cette théorie. C’est plus clair ?

Renard opina. Un nouveau monde de possible commençait à s’ouvrir dans son esprit. Tout ne lui semblait plus si noir.

– D’ici, on peut intervenir partout, n’importe quand ?

– Absolument. Il y a une seule précaution à avoir : tu ne peux revenir ici qu’avec une machine qui a déjà été dans cette pièce.

– On peut empêcher toutes les catastrophes sans risque, souffla Renard.

Argent sourit à nouveau. Le Visiteur commençait à s’y faire, il apprenait à regarder l’autre comme une personne drastiquement différente. Encore un peu d’efforts et il ne remarquerait même plus qu’ils avaient le même visage.

– Comme je l’ai dit, le Nouveau est notre ancre. On peut intervenir comme on veut, mais il ne vaut mieux pas qu’il meurt. Ça n’est jamais arrivé avant mais, je préfère rester prudent.

Le Visiteur s’immergea de nouveau dans ses pensées. Le Nouveau. À y réfléchir deux minutes, lui aussi avait été le Nouveau de l’itération d’avant. Avait-il véritablement le droit d’altérer son histoire ainsi ?  
Il aurait aimé que Henry soit là. Son ami avait toujours la solution aux problèmes moraux du genre de ceux qui l’assaillaient maintenant. En un sens, Henry était toujours là-bas dans la nouvelle réalité. Ce ne serai juste pas tout à fait le même.

– On est obligé de changer beaucoup de choses ? demanda piteusement le Visiteur.

– Non ! Bien sûr que non. On décide à deux et on est là pour essayer des choses. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, on peut rechanger le cours du temps plus facilement et au pire, on redémarre la réalité.

– Essayons de ne pas en arriver là, marmonna sombrement Renard.

Il se leva en grognant. Son côté droit se rappela à lui mais restait amplement supportable. Ensuite, il approcha précautionneusement du mur ondulant. Des scènes troubles se succédèrent sans qu’il ne distingue quoi que ce soit.

– Comment ça marche ce machin ?

– C’est un coup à prendre, répondit Argent. Une question de concentration et d’esprit.

Argent se toucha le front et agita des doigts en direction du mur. Voilà qui n’expliquait rien, mais vu l’expression sérieuse d’Argent, le Visiteur n’aurait pas le droit à une explication plus claire. Il darda un regard mauvais vers le mur qui continua ses ondulations, imperturbable.  
Une ébauche de plan prenait forme dans l’esprit du Visiteur. Il pouvait recommencer son histoire, ramener les choses comme avant, peut être mieux qu’avant. Mais pas trop quand même, s’il voulait que la réalité soit à nouveau familière.

– Résumons la situation, c’est moi le Double maintenant et je vais pouvoir agir différemment de lui et on va réécrire la réalité de façon légèrement différente pour que le petit Nouveau ne s’efface pas à la fin et que le monde soit parfait.

– C’est ça !

– Très bien, Argent. On dirait qu’on a du pain sur la planche. Mettons nos différents de cotés. Tant qu’à faire, puisqu’on en est là, allons sauver le monde. Par quoi on commence, les prisons de la brigade temporelle ?

– Pour être plus précis, les prisons de la police du temps.


	8. Chapitre 7

– Non.

– Euh, si ?

– Plutôt passer le reste de l’éternité ici à écouter du jazz !

– Ça peut s’arranger tu sais ? Et je te jure que ça ne brûle que la première fois.

– Je ne devrais pas être le seul à bosser. On tire à la courte paille.

– _Non ducor, duco_. C’est hors de question.

Argent et Renard se toisèrent. Le premier venait d’aborder la question pour le moins sensible de traverser de nouveau le quatrième mur, comme il l’appelait. Le second n’avait pas envie d’y retourner.

– Allez, on commence par des interventions courtes et faciles. D’après ce que m’ont dit tous les autres, on s’y fait super vite.

– Ouais bah, on n’est pas les mêmes personnes, tu l’as dit toi-même.

– N’oublie pas que ta machine peut te ramener ici au moindre problème, mais ne la perds pas. Maintenant, tu y vas ou je te mets mon pied au cul, menaça Argent.

Le Visiteur leva les mains au niveau de son visage et se tourna vers le quatrième mur. Le souvenir du coup de pied en plein tibia était encore très douloureux.

– Ok, ça va ! Mais à la moindre entourloupe, je reviens et je te fais la peau.

Il ferma les yeux et avança.

 

 

Renard émergea sans douleur, directement dans la salle des réquisitions de la police du temps. La toute première organisation de contrôle des perturbations temporelles dont il avait provoqué la perte. Celle d’avant la brigade temporelle.  
Mais tout ça, c’était avant qu’il soit vraiment rodé au voyage dans le temps et les subtilités de la manipulation des gens. Il préférait ne pas en parler.  
Le Visiteur se promena entre les rayonnages d’étagères métalliques. Des appareils étranges provenant d’une multitude d’époques différentes s’y succédaient. Un grand nombre d’armes aux apparences parfois grotesques ou dangereusement expérimentales trônaient également sur les étagères.  
Après quelques instants de fouilles, il tomba sur un Tempusfugitron similaire à ceux qu’on trouvait dans les poubelles de 2550. Il l’empocha et actionna sa propre machine, direction les prisons.  
Renard apparût directement à l’intérieur de la cellule où le Nouveau était enfermé. Il inspectait la porte avec acharnement. Le Visiteur claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention.

– Eh réflexe ! lança-t-il en même temps que le Tempusfugitron.

Le Nouveau se retourna, il eut à peine le temps d’être surpris et leva les mains pour attraper la machine. Sa figure s’illumina d’un sourire ravi.

– Hey merci ! C’est dingue, j’ai l’impression qu’on s’est déjà vu quelque part.

– Ah c’est marrant, je me disais la même chose, ricana Renard.

Le Nouveau pointa les doigts vers Renard et lui adressa un clin d’œil.

– C’est rassurant de savoir que je peux compter sur moi, déclama-t-il avec un sourire idiot.

– Ouais, je fais pas ça gratuitement par contre, lança le Visiteur sans trop savoir quelle impulsion l’avait poussé à dire ça.

Le Nouveau se figea et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Renard hésita, il fourra les mains dans ses poches et conclut plutôt laborieusement :

– Tu… tu me payeras un coup à boire !

Le Nouveau se détendit.

– Ah si c’est que ça, sans problème ! Du coup, je peux te demander d’où tu viens exactement ? Et qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?

– Tu peux, fit Renard en hochant lentement la tête.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait se permettre de lui révéler sans trop modifier l’histoire ?

– Et donc ? insista le Nouveau.

– Je suis genre toi, mais pas vraiment, peut-être dans le futur. Et pour mon visage euh… je me suis payé un mur.

– Un mur ?

– Ouaip.

Le Nouveau haussa un sourcil, il appuya son regard sur Renard comme s’il espérait lui en faire dire davantage. Finalement, il sembla renoncer et accrocha sa nouvelle machine à son bras.

– Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait se croiser soi-même sans faire un paradoxe temporel, c’est bon à savoir.

– Ouais, non… évite quand même de jouer avec ça si possible, lui conseilla le Visiteur.

Le Nouveau opina du chef. Il paramétra son Tempusfugitron et avança la main vers Renard.

– Merci pour ton aide en tout cas.

Le Visiteur considéra la main tendue pendant un instant. Il n’avait jamais eu ce genre de camaraderie avec son propre Double. Est-ce que c’était très important, ou très prudent ? Finalement, il s’avança pour un check amical.  
Le Nouveau voulut lui serrer la main et se corrigea avec un check désorganisé où ils s’emmêlèrent les doigts.  
Renard avança un fist-bump pour rattraper le coup, mais le Nouveau y appuya sa main ouverte.  
Ils secouèrent la tête en grimaçant.  
Sans oser se regarder, ils repartirent tous deux à leur temporalité respective.

 

 

Wilson Faure-Lamark était un génie du genre qu’on ne voit qu’une fois par siècle. Jusqu’à ce jour, il avait toujours cru vivre une vie très linéaire.  
Il avait grandi dans les années 2000 en banlieue parisienne, au milieu d’une fratrie de cinq. Petit garçon effacé, souvent la cible de moqueries au collège. Il avait toujours eu des facilités dans le domaine des sciences et des mathématiques, c’est pourquoi il s’était senti destiné depuis son plus jeune âge à devenir physicien.  
Lorsqu’il avait onze ans, Wilson s’était demandé comment fonctionnait le temps. Pensant y trouver la solution, il démonta pièce après pièce sa montre de contrefaçon Piscou avec un couteau à beurre et une pince à épiler.  
Il n’y trouva aucune réponse, et la réassembla avec la haine au cœur. Heureusement, elle fonctionnait toujours aussi bien ensuite, peut-être même mieux.  
Wilson gardait de bons souvenirs de son enfance. Son beau-père faisait un travail très important pour une grosse société privée. Son emploi mystérieux offrait de nombreux avantages : en premier lieu, il rentrait toujours à dix-sept heure pétantes à la maison. Ensuite, il avait fréquemment l’occasion d’emmener sa famille dans un village de vacances qui faisait la joie de toute la fratrie.  
Un été, Wilson jura avoir vu passer une voiture volante au-dessus du village. Personne ne l’avait cru.  
Aujourd’hui à tout juste vingt-quatre ans, il avait un doctorat en mécanique quantique et un autre en physique corpusculaire. Il avait gagné le respect du cadre scientifique, sa jeunesse n’était plus évoquée par ses détracteurs et opposants, pas plus que sa peau foncée et ses origines. L’étincelle de la passion animait son regard à chaque fois qu’il parlait de superposition d’états et de tunnel quantique, et personne n’y pouvait rien.  
Wilson avait développé le premier appareil de transport de matière instantané. Il était l’inventeur du téléporteur grande portée et 100% biocompatible Faure-Lamark.  
Inutile de préciser qu’il était milliardaire. Heureusement pour lui et son confort de vie, sa légendaire discrétion l’avait poursuivi depuis l’enfance.  
Cette richesse s’accompagnait hélas d’un point noir des plus laids. Les droits d’utilisation du téléporteur s’étaient retrouvés gelés dans des guerres intestines et des escroqueries internes aux multinationales qui se les partageaient.  
A l’heure actuelle, les téléporteurs étaient restreint à des usages militaires ou de transport de fonds et de pièces d’avions.  
La véritable vocation de Wilson résidait néanmoins toujours dans la compréhension du temps. Elle ne l’avait jamais quitté. Et depuis quelques jours, il avait enfin craqué le code.  
On était le 28 mars 2028, Wilson venait de déposer le brevet de la toute première machine à voyager dans le temps. Le prototype reposait sous scellé dans son coffre-fort. Il l’avait testé, l’engin était absolument fonctionnel. Il avait équipé un transporteur dernier cri d’une horloge interne, d’un repère géospatial plus complexe et de pas mal d’autres engins de calculs assez cruciaux qui affinaient le transport. Enfin, les portes du temps s’étaient ouvertes devant lui.  
Malgré sa fierté, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de regretter son tout premier voyage dans le temps. Ce n’était pas un moment historique très glorieux à raconter. Ne s’attendant pas à ce que la machine fonctionne, il avait simplement rentré un, deux, trois, quatre et lancé le transport.  
Paris en 1234 était plutôt sale et sentait fort le crottin de cheval.  
Peut-être embellirait il la vérité pour cette fois.  
Wilson s’imaginait déjà les applications que pourrait avoir sa machine. Quelles avancées elle pourrait permettre dans des domaines comme l’histoire, la biologie et même la physique. Sa découverte sonnait le début d’une nouvelle ère de l’humanité. Le monde n’était déjà plus le même, il ne le savait juste pas encore.  
Il n’avait prévenu personne de son travail dans ce domaine et dès que l’information fuiterait, une armée de journalistes allait sans doute se jeter sur le pas de sa porte.  
Il marchait dans la rue, profitant de ses derniers moments de liberté avant le déluge médiatique qui l’attendait, quand un trio d’homme en costume fondit dans sa direction. Il ne les avait même pas vu arriver.

– Monsieur Faure-Lamark ?

– Lui-même.

– Nous représentons une importante multinationale. Nos employeurs souhaitent acheter votre dernier brevet.

– Déjà ? Qui représentez-vous ? Comment savez-vous pour le brevet ?

– La société que nous représentons n’existe pas encore. Je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi il est capital que nous obtenions effectivement les droits pour utiliser votre invention.

Un des hommes tendit le bras. Son poignet était ceint d’un appareil que Wilson reconnut davantage par le contexte que par sa ressemblance avec l’engin qu’il avait fabriqué. Une machine à voyager dans le temps.  
C’était à cet instant qu’il avait réalisé que sa vie n’était pas aussi linéaire et simple qu’il l’avait cru jusqu’alors.

 

Wilson avait suivi les hommes en costume jusqu’à un espace reculé où ils avaient pu disparaitre sans attirer l’attention. Ses amis lui auraient sans doute reproché sa naïveté et la confiance aveugle qu’il accordait trop souvent à son prochain.  
Ils auraient eu bien tort, car Wilson était désormais en 2087 installé dans un petit salon confortable où, seul, il prenait connaissance de contrats qu’on voulait lui faire signer.  
L’agence privée qui l’avait contacté était une sorte de police spéciale. Ses employés encadraient l’utilisation des machines à voyager dans le temps afin de préserver l’intégrité de la réalité.  
Il se demanda brièvement s’ils avaient réussi à corriger les quelques bugs récalcitrants dont son modèle souffrait encore. Comme la sensibilité aux aimants ou certaines combinaisons de chiffres qui causaient la perte de l’utilisateur, d’une manière très désordonnée. Il faudrait qu’il pense à leur demander plus tard.  
En attendant, ce n’était pas tout à fait l’utilisation qu’il s’imaginait pour son invention. Le voilà son héritage ? Pas d’archéologie temporelle, pas de sauvetage d’animaux éteints. Seulement une force de répression qui encadrait le voyage dans le temps. Néanmoins, pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de refuser de signer ? Il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir vraiment le choix.  
Une clameur résonna brusquement derrière la porte de la pièce et celle-ci s’ouvrit en claquant contre le mur.  
Un homme dans un manteau dépenaillé et un pantalon d’éboueur avança dans la pièce. Son visage fin était encadré de traces de sang et son regard perçant se fixa sur Wilson.

– NON ! surtout ne signe pas ces contrats ! Sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer ! Les droits de production et d’utilisation de ta machine seront intégralement possédés par une entreprise privée qui aura pour seul objectif de maintenir l’histoire dans un état fixe et immuable ! Ce qui causera, plusieurs siècles plus tard l’apocalypse et la fin de l’humanité.

La bouche de Wilson s’était ouverte en grand. Le débit de l’inconnu était impressionnant. Cependant, sa mise en garde passait un peu au second plan derrière son apparition soudaine et sa dégaine improbable.  
Surgissant du couloir, un agent de la police du temps se jeta sur le type débraillé et le plaqua au sol.  
Wilson se leva, partagé entre des émotions contradictoires, incapable d’agir alors qu’au sol, l’agent perdait son avantage contre le clochard. Ce dernier combattait salement, il n’hésitait pas à viser les yeux et mordre son adversaire si nécessaire.  
Le jeune inventeur prit son courage à deux mains et dit d’une voix qui dérailla piteusement :

– A-arrêtez tout de suite !

Le clochard attrapa le col de son adversaire et lui décocha un violent coup de boule. Il y eu un craquement humide en provenance du nez de l’agent et celui-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol en gémissant.  
Le vainqueur de cette bagarre de rue en plein salon se releva en titubant, légèrement sonné par son coup final. Sur son avant-bras trônait un modèle minimaliste de machine à voyager dans le temps.

– Wilson Faure-Lamark, bégaya-t-il. T-tu es en grand danger !

L’intéressé recula, ne sachant pas s’il s’agissait d’une prédiction ou d’une menace, ou les deux. Il attrapa une lampe et la leva au-dessus de sa tête comme une arme.

– Ne vous approchez pas !

– Est-ce que tu as écouté la moindre chose de ce que j’ai dit en arrivant ? C’est la police du temps la menace, pas moi ! J’essaye de sauver le monde !

Des cris et des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre de plus loin dans le couloir.

– C’est vraiment à ces gens que tu veux confier l’entreprise de ta vie ? demanda l’inconnu. Des gens qui ne s’en servent que pour empêcher tous les autres d’en profiter.

Wilson hésita. Pour lui, il était évident que l’utilisation de sa machine devait être régulée, mais le système en place était clairement trop répressif. Il ne voulait pas d’un fiasco similaire à celui des téléporteurs.

– Non, s’entendit-il répondre. Ce n’est pas ce que j’imaginais.

Le clochard sourit et s’avança vivement jusqu’à Wilson. Il lui attrapa le poignet et activa sa machine.  
Juste avant qu’ils ne disparaissent, le jeune inventeur releva la tête juste à temps pour distinguer un visage familier arriver dans la pièce.  
Le lecteur attentif pourra alors s’amuser de la surprise de Wilson lorsqu’il aperçut son beau-père, costumé en agent de la police du temps.


	9. Chapitre 8

La linéarité n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir doux-amer d’une ancienne vie.  
Wilson vivait en 2550 depuis environ huit mois. Il sentait mauvais, une barbe incontrôlable lui mangeait le bas du visage et un écosystème complexe à chaine trophique de cinq niveaux se nichait sous ses ongles.  
En huit mois, on s’habituait à l’odeur et l’humidité, même aux zombies, mais pas tout à fait à la nourriture. La plupart des boites de conserves qui avaient survécues jusqu’à ce siècle ne contenaient plus qu’une bouillie brune non identifiable.  
Il n’y avait pas que des mauvais côtés, bien sûr. Par exemple, Wilson s’entendait très bien avec le collègue et ami de l’étrange voyageur du futur. C’était un scientifique comme lui, un brin pédant parfois, mais il avait de la conversation. Beaucoup de conversation.  
La porte de leur minuscule QG s’ouvrit en grinçant, laissant entrer des râles de zombies dans l’ambiance sonore. Son nouveau « colocataire » rentra dans la pièce et déposa un baluchon sur le sol. Malgré toutes les mésaventures qu’il avait vécu par sa faute, Wilson n’arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.  
Son visage était si expressif et captivant malgré les dégoulinures de sang, ou peut-être cela faisait-il parti du charme. La lueur complice qui dansait toujours dans son regard lui apportait un charisme magnétique.

– Hey Will ! lança le voyageur du temps. Comment ça va ce matin ?

Wilson haussa mollement les épaules, il ne trouva pas en lui la force d’émettre une réponse positive.

– Allez, j’ai une bonne nouvelle. Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de te ramener chez toi.

– Comme les quatorze dernières fois, c’est ça ?

– Mais c’est qu’on est un peu ronchon !

Le voyageur se pencha vers Wilson et lui appuya affectueusement un doigt sur la joue. Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, mais se laissa faire.

– De quoi il s’agit cette fois ?

Depuis que Wilson avait quitté les locaux de la police du temps en 2087, sa vie avait complètement déraillé. Toute son existence avait été encadrée par des agents de la police du temps qui assuraient sa sécurité.  
A l’instant où il avait pris la décision de ne pas signer ces contrats, la police du temps s’était effondrée dans un paradoxe temporel. Wilson était soudain à la merci de tous les profiteurs, les criminels et les fous qui voyageaient dans le temps sans contrôle.  
Depuis, il vivait dans une constante inquiétude existentielle. Chaque instant pouvait être son dernier. Heureusement, son enfance restait intouchée par les modifications en tout genre. Les terroristes temporels estimaient surement ses inventions trop précieuses pour risquer de modifier son passé.  
Ces altérations et perturbations le poursuivaient partout où il essayait de se cacher. D’après le docteur Castafolte, c’était dû à un paradoxe fondé sur la nature particulière de sa famille.  
Pour que Wilson Faure-Lamark devienne la personne qu’il était, son beau-père, ancien agent de la police du temps né en 2049, devait rencontrer sa mère, née en 1975.  
Après la disparition de la police du temps, la vie de son beau-père avait été réécrite ; de sorte qu’il soit victime d’un déplacement temporel incontrôlé qui le force à vivre sa vie un siècle plus tôt.  
Ainsi, Wilson Faure-Lamark n’existait que dans une réalité où sa vie était encadrée de paradoxes.  
Ils avaient bien essayé de démanteler un à un les réseaux clandestins qui exploitaient sa machine pour leur profit. Mais ces groupuscules formaient une hydre cauchemardesque impossible à abattre.

– Par contre c’est risqué, alors on essaye que si tu es d’accord.

– Je t’écoute.

Son ami prit une grande inspiration et commença à faire les cent pas dans l’espace réduit.

– Pour le moment, on ne peut pas te ramener à ton époque sans courir un gros risque. Mais on ne peut pas laisser la situation en l’état, c’est trop le bordel. Or, on sait que tous ceux qui provoquent directement un paradoxe en gardent le souvenir. Alors ce que je propose, c’est qu’on te fasse participer à un paradoxe temporel où on t’empêche d’avoir l’idée de fabriquer la machine à voyager dans le temps. À ce stade, on est les seules personnes de la réalité à pouvoir en fabriquer une nouvelle. On va faire en sorte que ton beau-père soit déplacé à la bonne époque pour que ton passé ne soit pas davantage modifié. Et le tour est joué !

– Ça me semble… très risqué en effet, admit Wilson après un temps de réflexion. Si on se trompe, je disparais.

– Mais on ne va pas se tromper, lança le voyageur avec suffisance. Parce que du paradoxe, j’en mange au petit-déjeuner. Je sais ce que je fais.

Wilson se passa une main sur le visage. Une idée similaire lui avait déjà traversé tant de fois l’esprit qu’elle y avait laissé une tranchée. S’il s’empêchait de fabriquer le Tempusfugitron et laissait des instructions à son ami voyageur du temps, les évènements des derniers mois n’arriveraient jamais. Cependant, serait-il encore la même personne une fois la modification appliquée ?  
Lorsqu’ils n’avaient pas empiré la situation, les plans du voyageur du temps avaient juste lamentablement échoués. Ils arrivaient à court d’options.

– D’accord. Il faut qu’on essaye.

Sa voix n’avait pas tremblé, mais il s’était fait violence pour répondre. A l’instant où le premier mot avait franchi ses lèvres, il avait eu l’impression qu’on lui glissait un glaçon dans le col de son manteau.

– Génial ! Le seul problème, reprit le voyageur. C’est que je ne peux clairement pas te laisser seul sans défense dans ton présent. Il faudrait qu’on ait une personne de plus…

Son ami se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur. Les yeux brillants, il articula lentement :

– Mais j’ai un plan !

 

Un flash lumineux éclaira soudainement le couloir. Renard se matérialisa en son centre. Avant qu’il n’ait pu dire un mot, le Nouveau lui adressa un rictus contrarié.

– Alors, sans offense, mais j’avais plutôt pensé au moi de dans deux semaines pour cette mission.

– Il a pas pu venir, renifla Renard.

Wilson pointa successivement les deux Visiteurs qui se tenaient devant lui.

– Mais c’est toi ! Je pensais que c’était impossible de se croiser soit même.

– On est des professionnels ici, répondit ironiquement Renard. On sait ce qu’on fait. Du coup, c’est quoi le problème avec moi exactement ?

Cette dernière remarque s’adressait au Nouveau qui se grattait la barbe et évitait ostensiblement son regard.

– C’est-à-dire que c’est une mission un peu sensible. Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment la confier à un type qui se balade constamment avec une arme à feu sur lui.

– Hein ? Mais n’importe quoi, je…

Renard tordit le bras dans son dos, sa main se referma sur le canon scié d’un fusil à pompe. Il tendit l’arme devant lui et la considéra longuement. Son expression vira de la surprise à la contrariété en passant par plusieurs degrés de colère.  
L’engin provenait surement de la réserve de la police du temps. Il ne se souvenait pas l’avoir ramassé.

– Ah ce truc ? improvisa-t-il. C’est surtout une question d’esthétique en fait. Faut pas vous inquiéter pour si peu. De toute façon vous avez besoin de moi, c’est un plan à trois.

Wilson fut pris d’une violente quinte de toux. Le Nouveau croisa les bras.

– Ouais bon, passons à l’attribution des objectifs. Ça va Will ?

– Ça va, s’étrangla le jeune homme. J’ai chaud, vous ne trouvez pas qu’il fait chaud, vous ?

Les deux Visiteurs se concertèrent du regard, l’un perplexe, l’autre souriant. Le Nouveau était clairement moins conscient de ce qui devait se tramer dans l’esprit du jeune inventeur.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans l’explication de son plan :

– Bon, l’immeuble où a grandi Wilson est barré d’appareil de détection de perturbations temporelles en tout genre. Par ailleurs, il est impossible d’y apparaitre directement, ça va jouer à la fois à notre avantage et notre défaveur.  
« On apparaitra tous les trois en bas, moi et Wilson on s’infiltre dans l’appartement et on vole la montre. Tandis que toi tu restes en bas et tu empêches qui que ce soit d’entrer dans l’immeuble.  
« Dès que c’est fait, avec Wilson on se charge de ramener son beau-père à la bonne époque, et voilà !

Renard hocha la tête. Il y avait une faille majeure. A l’instant où ils voleront la montre, la réalité sera réécrite et Wilson cessera d’exister. Le Nouveau aura beau transporter le beau-père à la bonne date, ça ne ramènerait pas le jeune homme, ni ses souvenirs.  
Sa propre machine n’était pas limitée par les bloqueurs de transport temporels. Il pouvait très bien s’infiltrer à l’intérieur du bâtiment et en sortir en une seconde.  
Renard regarda véritablement Wilson pour la première fois depuis qu’il était arrivé. C’était le même jeune homme que dans ses souvenirs, il avait presque toujours les yeux souriants et se mordait la lèvre inférieure lorsqu’il était nerveux. Il n’aurait jamais pensé le revoir. Dommage que ce soit pour si peu de temps.

– Ça me semble bien, dit Renard sans hésitation. Finalement, vous aurez besoin de mon fusil !

– C’est une technique qui manque un peu de subtilité, souffla le Nouveau en grimaçant.

– Ça me convient, intervint Wilson.

Le jeune homme se leva et commença à fouiller dans le laboratoire. Il avait bien essayé de monopoliser un coin de meuble à son usage, mais le docteur Castafolte n’arrêtait pas de déplacer ses affaires.  
Il tira finalement un classeur du fond d’un tiroir et sélectionna quelques documents. Wilson saisit ensuite l’épaule de son ami et lui tendit les feuilles soigneusement pliées.

– Tiens. Ce sont les plans pour fabriquer une machine à voyager dans le temps. A cas où il m’arriverait quelque chose… j’aimerais que tu les garde.

Le Nouveau saisit les papiers avec une immense précaution, un instant ému par la considération de Wilson. Il se rattrapa instantanément.

– T’inquiète pas ! Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer.

  
 

L’appartement était au troisième et dernier étage. Wilson avait convenu de la démarche avec le voyageur du temps. Tandis que ce dernier ferait diversion à la porte d’entrée, Wilson passerait par le toit, puis par une fenêtre, pour s’emparer de la montre. C’était une cascade qu’il avait réalisé mainte fois lors de son adolescence.  
Ils intervenaient le jour même de la réalisation qu’avait eu le jeune Wilson, afin d’être certain de pouvoir mettre la main sur la montre sans avoir à la chercher trop longtemps.  
Sur le palier du troisième étage, Wilson attrapa la main du voyageur.

– Bonne chance, lui souffla-t-il avant de déguerpir vers le toit.

L’autre sourit. Il aurait pu lancer une remarque sur le fait que la chance n’avait rien à voir là-dedans, mais ça semblait trop cliché. Il tira sur le col de sol manteau, fit craquer ses doigts et patienta avant de frapper à la porte.

  
Wilson se pencha depuis le bord du toit. C’était bien plus haut que dans ses souvenirs.  
Il y avait un rebord de quelques centimètres juste au-dessus des fenêtres. Le matin, elles étaient toujours ouvertes, peu importait la saison. Une vieille manie de sa mère.  
Il entendit tambouriner à la porte d’entrée depuis là où il se tenait. C’était son moment !  
Wilson se laissa glisser sur le rebord puis manœuvra précautionneusement pour se suspendre et poser les pieds sur le cadre de la fenêtre.  
Il était dans la chambre de ses sœurs, il avait volontairement évité la sienne pour ne pas risquer de se croiser. L’endroit avait, bien entendu, la même odeur que dans ses souvenirs. C’était si étrange de se retrouver ici.  
Maintenant, il lui fallait compter sur l’insatiable curiosité de son jeune lui. Wilson regarda par l’embrasure de la porte, il entendait les éclats de voix du voyageur du temps :

– …et là une vache transgénique, mi-vache mi-kangourou, va arriver dans le hall de l’immeuble comme ça ! _Taktaktak ! Iuuuurg-meuuuh_ ! Et elle va charger droit dans le mur porteur !

Ça ne manqua pas. La figure menue de son lui du passé sorti de sa chambre pour mieux écouter ce qui se tramait dans l’entrée. Wilson se faufila derrière l’enfant.  
La montre trônait sur la moquette, au milieu d’un incommensurable chaos de jouets et de papiers griffonnés de dessins. Il la glissa dans sa poche et revint sur ses pas sans trainer.

– … c’est alors que tu vas flairer comme une odeur de champignon. Et tu vas te dire, « Tiens, je me ferais bien une omelette moi ce soir ! ». Sauf que sur le chemin du retour…

Une détonation résonna dehors. Lorsque Wilson grimpa par la fenêtre, il risqua un coup d’œil vers le sol. Un petit groupe d’individus louches se tenaient à distance du double, celui-ci braquait tour à tour son fusil sur eux. Un des types gisait au sol.  
Le jeune homme se hissa péniblement sur le toit. Hors d’haleine, il courut vers l’escalier pour prévenir son ami. Ils l’avaient fait ! C’était terminé.  
Le voyageur tambourinait à la porte fermée lorsque Wilson arriva et brandit victorieusement la montre. Il souriait à s’en faire mal aux joues.

– C’est bon ! souffla-t-il. On a réussi !

Son ami lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant.  
Au même instant, le jeune Wilson constatait que sa montre avait disparu. Il regarda sous les meubles, se gratta la tête, puis décida qu’il avait finalement mieux à faire que la chercher.  
Tout devint blanc.

 

Le Visiteur se tenait adossé à un mur dans un couloir glauque de 2550, pas loin du clapier qui lui servait de dortoir.  
Non, ça n’allait pas, il n’avait jamais dormi ici auparavant. Ici, c’était là où créchait son Double, pas lui.  
La réalisation de ce qui venait de se passer lui tomba dessus comme un seau d’eau froide. La mission était terminée. Il se souvenait de son déroulement, deux fois. Après le paradoxe, il s’était attendu à réapparaitre dans la salle hors du temps en compagnie d’Argent. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ?  
À son poignet, son Tempusfugitron avait changé de modèle. Disparu la belle machine fabriquée par Henry, il se retrouvait subitement avec un ancien appareil du genre qu’on trouvait dans les poubelles.  
Seulement les machines qui s’étaient retrouvées au moins une fois hors du temps permettaient d’y retourner, mais il semblait que celle-ci ait conservé ses propriétés. C’était étrangement la même machine, elle avait juste été réécrite.

 

Argent sursauta, il n’avait pas vu arriver son nouvel invité. Cette itération présentait quelques perturbations et problèmes de lecture du présent fort désagréables.  
Comment pouvait-il faire son travail correctement quand le quatrième mur n’arrêtait pas de faire sauter l’image et le son comme une vielle cassette abimée ?  
Il fallait passer cette itération, elle présentait clairement une espèce de glitch qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré auparavant.  
Argent roula des épaules et s’étira le cou, il s’avança jusqu’au corps comateux de Wilson.

– Ah, pauvre gamin. C’est moche ce qu’il t’arrive mais avec toi, ça ne fonctionne jamais.

Argent l’attrapa sous les aisselles et le tira jusqu’au bord du quatrième mur. Il le poussa du pied au travers le voile de la réalité.

– Bon voyage !  
 


	10. Chapitre 9

Quelques secondes trop tard, le Visiteur se matérialisa à son tour dans la pièce. Il regarda aux alentours.

– Hey Argent, tu n’aurais pas eu de la visite des fois ?

– De la… ? Non ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

– Oh, je pensais… il y a ce garçon qui a en quelque sorte disparu à cause d’un paradoxe…

Le visage d’Argent s’éclaira subitement, il claqua des doigts.

– Il s’agit de Wilson, n’est-ce pas ? Écoute, je suis désolé mais ce paradoxe s’étend sur un siècle maximum. _Ergo_ , Il est loin d’avoir l’ampleur suffisante pour causer un redémarrage de la réalité avec exclusion de la cause.

– Je vois.

Le Visiteur hocha la tête, mais son visage ne partageait pas la même approbation. Argent dût sentir qu’il y avait anguille sous roche car il demanda :

– Il y a un problème ?

– Après le paradoxe, je me suis retrouvé là où habitait mon Double dans mon itération. C’est normal ?

– Oh oui. Lorsque tu te trouves dans la réalité quand celle-ci répare un paradoxe, tu es traité comme si tu en faisais partie intégrante. Tu as été considéré comme le véritable double du futur du Nouveau, c’est tout.

– D’accord… J’ai aussi des problèmes de mémoire, je crois. C’est comme lorsqu’on se souvient de deux causalités à la fois après un paradoxe temporel. Mais ça me le fait pour les deux itérations de la réalité.

– Oh… c’est très gênant ?

– Assez ouais, mais ça va mieux quand je suis ici. Dis-moi, les précédents autres types qui t’ont aidé, ils ne se sont jamais plaints de ce genre de problème ? Ça aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec ce dont tu viens de parler ?

Le visage d’Argent était une fresque d’innocence. Il secoua la tête et haussa les bras.

– Il ne m’en ont jamais parlé. Cela dit, c’est une théorie intéressante, ça expliquerait une partie de leur comportement. Je pourrai me renseigner à ce sujet.

– Ils agissaient différemment et tu ne t’es jamais posé de question ? lui reprocha amèrement Renard.

– Pourquoi donc ? Les missions de terrain peuvent être difficiles, je me suis juste dit qu’ils étaient irritables. Ça et puis _vulpes pilum mutat, non mores_.

– Oh, ta gueule.

Argent tendit les mains en un signe d’apaisement. Il renonça clairement à répondre, prit un air boudeur et se retourna vers le quatrième mur. Il pianota sur sa machine et regarda les images troubles en fronçant les sourcils.  
Le Visiteur plissa les yeux en suivant son regard. Il ne savait pas trop comment l’expliquer mais les ondulations à sa surface lui semblaient différentes. Comme si on était passé de « brise d’été » à « petit vent d’automne ».

– Il y a un problème ? s’enquerra-t-il à son tour.

– Je ne sais pas trop, marmonna Argent. Des perturbations inexplicables.

– C’est très gênant ? minauda Renard.

Argent lui lança un regard en coin, sa mine renfrognée épela « gamin » sans qu’il n’ait à le dire. Il répondit sèchement :

– Oui. J’ai du mal à cerner les époques et lieux auxquels intervenir. J’ai réussi à causer les modifications habituelles, comme le fait que personne ne s’intéresse jamais au Temporalis Duplicata. Mais je ne suis pas allé beaucoup plus loin.

Le Visiteur pencha la tête. Voilà un développement intéressant. Si elle s’avérait vraie, c’était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour ses projets.

– Bon sinon, c’est quoi la prochaine mission de terrain ?

– Quelques sauvetages du Nouveau supplémentaires. Ensuite participer à briser la boucle a l’origine de la brigade temporelle, la nouvelle.

– Ah… ça te dérange si je pars mener une autre mission à moi avant ?

– Non, pas de problème. Je te l’ai dit, tu modifie ce que tu veux toi aussi.

  
 

Le Visiteur apparut dans un préau de 2550, l’air était suffoquant, chargé d’une odeur acide qui agressait les sinus. Il bruinait dehors.  
Le Nouveau se tenait un peu plus loin, assis contre un pilier de béton, à une distance raisonnable de la bordure du toit. Il tendit une bière au Visiteur lorsqu’il vint s’assoir à ses côtés.

– A notre réussite ! trinqua amèrement le Nouveau.

Renard décapsula la bouteille sur un coin de son Tempusfugitron et s’en envoya une rasade. Pendant de longues secondes, le silence ne fut perturbé que par les grondements lointains de zombies et les clapotements de la pluie.

– Tu sais qu’il y a une nouvelle police du temps, en plus de ça ? C’est la brigade temporelle, maintenant. Je ne sers vraiment à rien.

Renard regarda longuement le Nouveau. Argent n’avait donc véritablement rien modifié de plus. L’autre avait sa voix, ses expressions, il était juste un brin plus jeune. Pour autant que Renard pouvait en juger, ils avaient plutôt l’air de la même personne. Le Visiteur leva une main vers le coté droit de son visage et y effleura la peau meurtrie. Il rabaissa vivement le bras.  
Finalement, Renard secoua la tête. Peu importe ce qu’il trouverait à répondre, ça ne suffirait pas à convaincre le Nouveau. Il opta pour une banalité optimiste :

– On ne sauve pas le monde en une seule fois.

Le Nouveau poussa un soupir chargé d’émotion.

– Tu savais que ça allait se passer comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

– A peu de choses près, ouais.

Le Nouveau tourna sa bouteille entre ses mains, regardant le liquide brunâtre former des bulles sur les parois. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Renard le devança :

– Tu vas me demander pourquoi je ne t’en ai pas parlé, c’est ça ?

Le Nouveau referma la bouche, son regard se perdit un moment dans le paysage désolé. Il hocha la tête et articula une phrase pleine de colère mal maitrisée :

– On aurait pu arranger les choses autrement.

Le Visiteur haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu’il y avait pensé. Ses propres souvenirs de cette époque évoquaient en lui une pointe de chagrin. C’était son premier gros échec. Il avait fini par s’en relever, mais cet épisode de sa vie l’avait changé à jamais.  
La disparition du Wilson qu’il connaissait, de cet ami qu’il s’était fait par la force des choses, avait été un évènement formateur.  
Il aurait voulu pouvoir changer l’histoire. Le simple fait de revoir la figure amicale du jeune inventeur avait bien failli le faire changer d’avis. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.  
Pas s’il voulait avoir un jour la chance de retrouver son chez lui, la réalité qu’il avait perdue.  
Était-ce égoïste ? Certainement. Néanmoins, en fin de course, s’il s’était arrêté à temps, il aurait certainement pu être heureux. Entouré d’amis et d’admirateurs, dans le confort stimulant du Terrier ou du premier bar. S’il pouvait au moins garantir ça pour l’autre, arrêter Argent, ça serait une victoire.  
Renard avala la moitié de sa bière cul-sec.

– On aurait pu, admit-il. Mais ce n’était pas à moi de faire ces choix. C’est ton histoire, tes décisions. Perso, je suis juste là pour la bière.

Le Nouveau fit la grimace et but à son tour une longue gorgée.

– Ouais, j’imagine que ça se défend.

Un nouveau silence, plus confortable cette fois, moins alourdi de reproches et de non-dits. Renard sourit pour lui-même. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, le Nouveau avait pas mal de chouettes aventures devant lui. Vivre un temps en bonne compagnie dans une cité-bunker agitée de 2342, le dernier bastion de la civilisation. Puis la rencontre de Raph, la fondation des Missionnaires… Néo-Versailles…

– Et si tu m’expliquais plus précisément ce qu’il t’est arrivé ? demanda le Nouveau.

Le cœur de Renard se serra d’appréhension. Il n’avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec son Double. L’autre avait toujours menti, éludé, changé de sujet. Il sentait qu’il fallait qu’il dise quelque chose maintenant que l’occasion se présentait.

– Parfois… commença le Visiteur. Je me souviens de trucs que j’ai pas vécus. Ou alors c’est peut-être que je me souviens de trucs qui ne se sont jamais produit. Plus le temps passe, moins c’est clair.  
« Au début, j’ai pensé que ça s’arrangerait, que je saurai faire la part des choses. Mais maintenant que je suis là, j’ai l’impression que ça empire. J’entends des échos, je revois des images de moi à travers tes yeux, comme si… comme si j’avais toujours vécu ici.  
« Des fois, je me demande même si c’était pas un rêve… Je veux dire, j’ai plus aucune preuve que tout ça s’est vraiment passé comme je m’en souviens. J’ai aucune preuve que tout ça… ce n’est pas juste un délire de plus de mon cerveau malade.  
Le Visiteur regardait ses mains avec intensité. Il en détaillait chaque égratignure, chaque ligne, comme s’il espérait y trouver la clé de son authenticité.  
Il ne la trouva pas.  
Le Nouveau lui posa une main sur l’épaule et afficha un sourire compatissant. Le contact lui fit l’effet d’un choc électrique.

_Il regarda la mine tourmentée de cet autre lui d’un autre temps, sans trop savoir comment lui répondre._   
_Compassion. Inquiétude. Curiosité._

Renard se secoua énergiquement pour chasser le souvenir parasite qui n’était pas le sien. Il lui semblait qu’ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents.

– Ça n’a pas l’air facile en effet. Pourquoi tu ne passerais pas au labo ? Peut-être que Henry pourrait t’aider.

– Aucune chance. Mais c’est gentil de proposer.

Renard bût une gorgée de bière. Le Nouveau revint à la charge avec une voix légèrement aigüe et son meilleur sourire :

– Sinon, tu n’aurais pas quelques conseils à me donner pour plus tard ? Je sens bien que tu ne peux ou veux pas m’en parler, mais juste une ou deux phrases mystérieuses… Des trucs super précis qui n’ont du sens que dans un certain contexte et qui lancent subitement un flashback vers ce moment, puis renversent complètement la situation ?  
Renard y réfléchit, il pouvait bien se permettre une petite mise en garde.

– Ouais… commença-t-il. Il faut que tu apprennes à… apprécier ce que tu as. Prendre du recul pour mieux mesurer les risques et les gains potentiels plutôt que prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête.

– Ça va être compliqué, s’étrangla le Nouveau.

– Je sais.

Renard termina sa bière et s’étira, plusieurs de ses articulations claquèrent. Il se leva et épousseta son manteau sans que ça n’ait beaucoup d’impact sur sa couleur.

– Bon, faut que je file.

– Eh attends ! Une dernière question.

Le nouveau attrapa un coin de son manteau pour le retenir. Renard lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel l’autre répondit avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

– Toi aussi quand tu voyages dans le temps ça te donne envie de faire caca ?

Renard soupira.


	11. Chapitre 10

Que faisait il ici déjà ? Il attendait un truc...  
Il avait un pense-bête dans une de ses poches, peut être le papier contiendrait il des explications.  
Un hurlement retenti soudain dans les tunnels.  
Ça devait être le truc.  
Renard se mit en route, le cri était proche, une ou deux intersections au plus. Il arriva en vue d'un zombie qui grognait sur un survivant. Un seul zombie ! Quel genre de bleusaille paniquait devant un individu isolé ?  
Le Visiteur abattit l'horreur en putréfaction d'une unique balle dans la tête. L'humain poussa un couinement de terreur. Renard reconnu Raph immédiatement, la situation lui revint également en mémoire. Il allait enfin s’amuser un peu.  
En plus, il s’était déjà bien marré quand il lui avait fait le coup des robots-tueurs de la brigade temporelle.

– Y en a d'autres là d’où tu viens ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Oui ! Ils viennent de bouffer docteur machin.

Renard sourit, Henry en avait vu d'autres. Revoir Raph si paniqué, si loin du jeune homme presque courageux qu’il connaissait avant… ou connaitrait après, ça avait quelque chose de nostalgique.

– Ah, bonne chance mon gars, lâcha-t-il sans pitié avant de faire mine de partir.

– Non mais attendez ! cria Raph. Il faut que vous me rameniez chez moi !

– Comment ça, « il faut » ?

– C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici !

– Toi, tu me confonds avec mon double. T’es son problème.

– Il a disparu, se plaignit Raph.

– Ah ouais ? Il fait ce qu’il veut j'suis pas son père.

– Si c’est votre double, vous devriez vous en rappeler quand même !

– Non. J’oublie plein de trucs en ce moment...

Renard tiqua, il laissa sa phrase en suspens. La situation était subitement devenue beaucoup moins marrante.  
Un zombie paré d'un seau sur la tête s'approchait lentement derrière Raph. Il était silencieux comme un pet mortel, et tout aussi pénible pour l’odorat. Renard le laissa approcher un peu plus.

– Bon, reprit Raph. On va prétendre que vous et votre double vous êtes plus ou moins la même personne, ok ?

Renard fit la moue. S’il était le même que le Nouveau, alors par association, il était le même qu’Argent.

– Non, ça me va pas.

Le Visiteur leva son arme, il perçu un plissement de terreur sur le visage de Raph avant qu'il n'abatte le zombie derrière lui.  
Le jeune homme reprit avec un débit deux fois plus rapide :

– Mais… vous l’aidez votre double, non ?

– Ouais ? Jusqu’ici je te suis.

– Lui, il m’a amené ici pour m’empêcher de créer la brigade temporelle. Mais ici je vais mourir, n’est-ce pas ?

– Sans doute, admit Renard d’un ton moqueur.

La figure du jeune homme se fronça encore plus d’inquiétude et de colère, lui donnant un air de famille avec ces chiens au nez écrasé. Il en avait même le regard humide et un peu perdu.

– Donc le mieux, c’est que vous me rameniez chez moi pour qu’on voit ensemble comment je suis sensé créer la brigade temporelle et éviter que je le fasse par la suite. C’est cohérent ce que je dis, hein ?

Renard se gratta le front avec le canon de son arme. Un deuxième zombie s’approchait derrière Raph à pas furtifs. Il pouvait le sentir de là où il se tenait mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas le remarquer.

– Bon tu sais quoi ? Voilà ce qu’on va faire.

Le Visiteur défit les lanières qui retenaient le Tempusfugitron à son poignet et le tendit à Raph. C’était une machine qu’il avait récupérée exprès pour la lui donner.

– Tu diras à mon double qu’il me doit une bière… enfin tout bien réfléchit, dit lui rien. On risque de pas être en bon terme la prochaine fois qu’on se verra. Appuie sur mémoire douze et tu te retrouveras chez toi.

Il tira un papier de sa veste et le fourra également dans les mains de Raph.

– Et voilà la notice, c’est cadeau si tu dégage maintenant. Ça m’fait plaisir.

À peine sa phrase terminée, Renard leva le bras et tira sur le deuxième zombie qui s’écroula comme une masse.  
Le jeune homme sursauta violemment, considéra ses nouveaux biens avec une expression hallucinée, puis releva la tête vers le Visiteur.

– Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vais y aller moi, hein ? Salut.

– C’est ça, salut.

Raph disparut dans le chuintement caractéristique d’un déplacement temporel. Le bruit sonnait la fin de la courte période de fun.

  
 

Plutôt que de perdre du temps à l’attendre, le Visiteur vint lui-même trouver la brigade temporelle. Ils le cherchaient déjà et furent ravi de pouvoir lui poser quelques questions et l’engager pour leur basse besogne.  
Ils lui donnèrent la date et le lieu, mais il les connaissait déjà. Jeudi dit-huit février, à quelques rues de chez Raph. Dans sa propre itération, c’était le moment où son Double avait essayé de tuer le jeune homme, sous les ordres de la brigade temporelle.  
Le Visiteur se matérialisa sur la pelouse du parc, juste derrière Raph. Le jeune homme était à bout de souffle, paniqué. Il vit les expressions de Tim et Léo se métamorphoser en grimaces de peur et sût que quelque chose clochait.  
Le contact du pistolet contre sa nuque fit s’immobiliser Raph comme un hérisson prit dans les phrases d’un trente-six tonnes.

– Désolé Raph, grogna le Visiteur qui pensait sincèrement ces mots. Je vais faire ça vite.

Renard attendit, le doigt sur la détente. Les secours ne devraient plus tarder. Pourvu que tout se passe de la même façon.  
Le brigadier se matérialisa à coté lui et lui saisit le poignet. D’un geste vif, l’agent tenta de lui casser le bras mais Renard avait anticipé le mouvement. Son bras descendit sous le coup, il pressa la détente et tira dans la jambe de Raph. Le jeune homme s’écroula en criant.  
Renard frappa le brigadier entre les jambes et braqua son arme sur lui en s’éloignant. Il allait falloir être précis, le déroulement des évènements ne tenait pas à grand-chose.  
D’une pression sur sa machine, l’agent disparut pour revenir juste à côté du Visiteur. Il l’attrapa et essaya de s’emparer de son pistolet.  
Renard changea son arme de main et tira dans ce qu’il espérait être la machine du brigadier. Une pluie d’étincelles lui apprit qu’il avait visé juste.  
Il recula hors de portée de l’agent et le tint en joue.

– _You fuking dumbass_ ! Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

Renard tourna la tête vers la voix. À côté de Raph, le Nouveau se redressa et avança vers lui avec détermination.  
Le brigadier était dans son angle mort. Il s’était assez avancé pour dégager l’arme de la main du Visiteur d’un puissant coup de pied. Il enchaina avec un second coup dans le creux du genou, puis un crochet en plein visage.  
Renard s’écroula au sol, sonné. Il entendit les pas précipité du Nouveau qui approchait. Le brigadier lui décocha une violente droite qui l’envoya immédiatement par terre, juste à côté de Renard.

– Ah merde ! pesta l’agent. Putain, vous avez la même gueule aussi.

Renard se redressa juste assez pour faucher les jambes du brigadier. Il l’entraina au sol avec lui et le frappa à répétition avant que l’autre n’ait le temps de réagir.  
Le brigadier avait du sang plein le nez, la lèvre inférieure et la pommette fendue. Renard immobilisa son poing en l’air. Ce visage…  
Matthéo.  
L’agent lui balança son poing dans le ventre et le fit basculer sur le sol. Il se redressèrent séparément et brandirent les poings.  
Ça n’était pas Matthéo, pas encore. C’était juste un imbécile bourru et alcoolique. Il fallait qu’il se reprenne.  
Ils échangèrent coup après coup, parant et encaissant tour à tour. Renard s’en prenait d’avantage qu’il n’arrivait à toucher le brigadier. Il lança une frappe de travers que l’autre détourna avec une facilité démoralisante.  
L’agent lui envoya un coup dans le plexus et le souleva sur ses épaules avant de le jeter violemment sur le sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Renard gémit, la tête lui tournait et des papillons noirs dansaient devant ses yeux.  
Il resta au sol, d’avantage pour récupérer que pour attendre son heure.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, les bottes de l’inquisitrice apparurent soudain à moins de deux mètres, son pistolet était déjà collé à la tempe du brigadier. Renard se redressa péniblement et avisa son arme tombée au sol.  
Raph gisait toujours dans la pelouse, Tim et Léo étaient revenus. À côté d’eux, le Nouveau se dépêchait de recharger le pistolet qu’il avait ramassé.  
Renard fit tout juste deux pas, leva son arme, le doigt loin de la détente. Le Nouveau se tira dans la main droite.  
La douleur fut une surprise. Il hurla et se plia en deux, lâchant son arme par la même occasion. Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Il n’était pas réellement lié au Nouveau. C’était encore cette foutue décohérence, et la réalité qui le traitait comme s’il faisait partie intégrante de cette itération.  
Son propre Double n’avait donc pas joué la comédie, et il avait surement réellement voulu tuer Raph. Quelle ordure.  
Il ramassa son arme de l’autre main et réalisa soudain ce qui l’attendait lorsqu’il croisa le regard hargneux du Nouveau. Ce dernier se planta son pistolet sur la tempe.  
Le Visiteur baissa lentement son arme. Il savait que l’autre ne bluffait pas, lui-même avait été prêt à tirer à ce moment.  
Renard se retourna, tendit le bras vers l'inquisitrice. S'il pouvait au moins épargner au Nouveau de se prendre une balle dans le ventre... Et s'épargner à lui ce qui allait lui arriver par la même occasion, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'était pas curieux de l'apprendre.  
Il leva le canon de son pistolet. Elle tenait déjà le Nouveau en joue.

_Elle gisait au sol, défigurée par la dernière balle que Dario lui avait tiré en pleine tête. De multiples tâches de sang parsemaient ses bras et son ventre. Le sang était partout, omniprésent sur le sol, saturant l'air. Seul son manteau rouge semblait immaculé. A tort._   
_Le vêtement lui sembla anormalement lourd lorsqu’il le tira de nouveau sur le corps sans vie._   
_Judith..._

Il hésita.  
L'inquisitrice tira.  
Il sentit la douleur lui enflammer le ventre. Il tomba en avant.  
Et n'atteignit jamais le sol.


	12. Chapitre 11

Le Visiteur se plaqua vivement les mains sur le ventre. Aucune douleur ne vint. Pas de trous ni de sang non plus.  
Était-ce un souvenir de plus ? Un autre écho qui rebondissait sans fin sous son crâne. Sans doute que non, il en aurait au moins gardé une cicatrice. C’était un peu dommage, les cicatrices plaisaient aux filles.  
Le Visiteur se releva péniblement. Il était allongé sur son vieux matelas, dans son petit coin de 2550 rien qu’à lui. Ça sentait le fauve, le moisi et la poudre à canon. Un véritable repaire de mercenaire. C’était chez lui, quoi.  
Non…  
Il se gratta la tête. Un détail lui échappait.  
Il manquait quelque chose. À part une présence féminine et de préférence dénudée, bien entendu.  
Le Visiteur regarda intensément son poignet avec un sentiment d’absence. Il aurait dû y avoir un truc à cet endroit, il en était quasiment sur.  
Il tata ses poches à la recherche d’un indice, ou d’un paquet de cigarettes. Il fumait, non ? Il lui semblait se rappeler qu’il fumait. Ça alimentait son charme de mercenaire bourru.  
Finalement, il mit la main sur un morceau de papier usé qu’il déplia en le déchirant aux niveaux des pliures. Il plissa les yeux, ça ressemblait à son écriture. Minute… à quoi ressemblait son écriture déjà ?

_Tu t’appelles Renard. Tu viens d’une autre itération de la réalité. Ça veut dire que dans une autre réalité, tu étais un héro beau-gosse qui sauvait le monde. Tu dois absolument continuer !_   
_N’oublie pas : Henry, Raph, la Meute._   
_Sauve le monde. Ne tue pas Raph. Ne te fais pas capturer par les Lombardi. Ne fais pas confiance à Argent._

C’était le dépliant publicitaire le plus chelou qu’il avait jamais lu de toute sa vie. On ne comprenait même pas quel était le produit. Il en fit une boulette et la lança dans un coin. Il n’avait pas besoin qu’un papier lui dise qu’il était beau-gosse, il le savait déjà.  
Finalement, il se leva, ramassa ses armes et sorti dans les couloirs. Une petite balade devrait lui remettre les idées en place.  
Un bruit métallique résonna dans les tunnels. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un son d’ambiance comme un vrombissement naturel de tuyaux. Il y avait un élément organique à ce crissement. L’image d’un zombie-cyborg s’imposa dans son esprit et il se fit peur tout seul.  
Le Visiteur dégaina son fusil et décocha un tir de sommation dans le plafond. Du plâtre et quelques cailloux lui dégringolèrent sur les épaules. Le bruit approchait.

– Eh, foutez le camp d’ici ! brailla-t-il sans conviction.

Une imposante silhouette se détacha des ombres. Deux yeux jaunes légèrement brillant se posèrent sur lui. Ça titubait, ça grinçait, mais ça ne grognait pas comme un zombie. Ça n’en avait pas non plus l’odeur.  
Un unique mot distordu émergea de la créature :

– Яεňѧŗđ ?

Soudain, Renard ne fut plus si loin de chez lui.

  
 

Argent commençait à s’inquiéter. Son agent de terrain était introuvable. Il avait encore besoin de cet idiot ! Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu’il était tout seul dehors, pourvu qu’il ne se soit pas tué par incompétence.  
Si seulement ces foutues perturbations se calmaient juste quelques secondes, il pourrait remettre la main sur son assistant.  
Quelle itération de merde.  
Il allait falloir recommencer les choses différemment pour la prochaine. Peut-être changer l’ancre d’époque, intervenir plus tôt dans sa vie. Mais pas trop tôt, auquel cas l’ancre devenait psychologiquement instable.  
La friture sembla enfin diminuer sur le quatrième mur. La réalité redevint visible pour Argent. Renard se promenait dans les tunnels en sifflotant un air guilleret, les mains dans les poches et un sourire aux lèvres.  
Argent se matérialisa à côté de lui dans une gerbe de lumière.

– Enfin je te trouve ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici, ça fait des heures que je t’attends.

Renard le regarda, un instant interdit. Puis son visage fut traversé d’une vague de compréhension.

– Argent ! Je t’avais oublié pendant un moment, c’était pas mal. J’ai plus de machine en fait, donc je ne pouvais pas rentrer.

– _Bovis stercus_ que tu m’as oublié ! Allez viens, on a assez perdu de temps avec cette histoire.

Argent lui saisit le bras et Renard se laissa entrainer vers la pièce hors du temps. Il n’allait probablement pas aimer les prochaines missions, mais maintenant, il avait espoir que le beau temps l’attendait après cet orage.

   
  


Le Visiteur avait mis une droite au petit gars visqueux qui était venu l’engager. Voir sa tête l’avait mis dans une colère noire.  
Mais une fois le coup parti, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il l’avait lancé. Il avait dit au type qu’il l’avait pris pour un zombie. Ça avait semblé passer.  
Il était vraiment un as du mensonge et de l’artifice.

  
Renard s’arrêta devant la porte du laboratoire Castafolte. Sur le chemin, il avait remis la main sur un de ses pense bête dans un paquet de cigarette vide.  
Ça ne l’enchantait pas, mais il fallait qu’il revienne de plus en plus fréquemment dans la salle hors du temps. C’était les seuls moments où il se sentait véritablement lui-même.  
En attendant, le truc des mots pour aider sa mémoire avait fonctionné une fois sur deux. Ce n’était pas terrible, mais encore préférable à laisser les rennes à sa connerie naturelle.  
Sa main s’immobilisa à quelques centimètres du pavé numérique à côté de la porte. Il hésita, regarda une nouvelle fois son papier, puis se résolu à appuyer sur la touche interphone. La voix d’Henry grésilla depuis la petite boite :

– Laboratoire Castafolte ?

– Euh… c’est moi.

– Vingt-trois huit-cent-cinq, lui répondit Henry dans un soupir.

Renard entra dans le laboratoire et se planta face au docteur. Sa détermination se morcela brièvement avant de reprendre forme. Ce n’était pourtant pas son Henry.

– Salut Henry.

Le scientifique se retourna, son expression enjouée se mua en surprise teintée de peur lorsqu’il réalisa qui il avait laissé entrer.

– Vous ! V-vous n’êtes pas le bienvenu ici !

– J’ai besoin d’une nouvelle machine, dit Renard en l’ignorant. Tu pourrais me dépanner ?

Il avait beau se douter de la réponse, il avait quand même posé la question. Peut-être que l’histoire serait différente cette fois ci.

– Vous êtes gonflé de venir ici réclamer une machine ! s’exclama Henry. Quand bien même j’aurais ici une autre machine à voyager dans le temps, jamais je ne vous la confierais !

– Ouais c’est ce que je pensais.

Depuis qu’il était entré, Renard entendait le discret ronronnement du Castabot qui volait derrière lui à hauteur d’épaule. Il se tourna à moitié et enserra fermement le petit robot avec son bras. De l’autre main, il dégaina son fusil et le braqua sur le Castabot. Le canon heurta la coque métallique avec un tintement sinistre.  
Henry esquissa un geste vers Renard et s’immobilisa.

– NON ! hurla-t-il. Non, je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal.

– Désolé Henry mais il me faut cette machine, maintenant file m’en une ou je le transforme en passoire.

Le petit robot émit un ronronnement piteux. Renard fit un geste menaçant de son fusil pour couper courts aux protestations. Son arme n’était même pas chargée, il ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa mémoire défaillante pour se laisser une pétoire fonctionnelle entre les mains.

– Il n’y en a pas d’autre ! Mais je peux vous en fabriquer une !

– Tu vois quand tu veux. Allez, mets-toi au boulot.

– Par contre, ajouta le docteur en grimaçant. Il y en a pour au moins pour deux jours de travail.

Renard tiqua. Maintenant que Henry en parlait, il lui semblait bien qu’une subtilité de ce genre lui avait jusqu’alors échappé.  
Le Visiteur s’écarta du passage et désigna la sortie d’un mouvement de la tête.

– Allez, dehors. Fait ce que je te dis et ton petit copain aura une chance de s’en tirer.

Henry passa devant Renard. A l’instant où il lui tourna le dos, il leva une télécommande devant son visage et s’écria :

– Castabot attaque éclair !

Le petit robot s’échappa brusquement des mains de Renard et s’écrasa contre le plafond. Il y resta encastré une seconde avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol avec un bruit de casseroles qui s’entrechoquent.  
Les deux hommes suivirent le mouvement du regard. Puis Renard leva son fusil sous le nez de Henry, qui loucha presque sur le canon et leva les mains.

– Tu préfères peut-être que ce soit toi la passoire ?

Henry dégluti et secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Renard lui indiqua à nouveau de suivre le mouvement et guida le docteur dans le tunnel.  
Le type visqueux surgit d’un couloir et leur coupa la route. Il regarda le docteur, puis le Visiteur et s’exclama :

– Mais qu’est-ce que vous foutez ?

– Ben quoi ? Je fais ce que vous m’avez demandé.

– C’est donc vous qui êtes derrière tout ça ? s’époumona Henry. Je vous préviens, je suis le _véritable_ docteur Henry Castafolte et je ne compte pas me laisser malmener par des individus de votre espèce ! Je suis incorruptible. La science est incorruptible ! Il est hors de…

Un choc sourd interrompit sa tirade, le docteur eu un sursaut et s’écroula en avant. Derrière lui, Renard abaissait son fusil qu’il tenait par le canon. La crosse s’était fendillée sous l’impact.

– Mais vous êtes complètement fou ! paniqua Dario.

– C’est bien possible ouais, répondit joyeusement Renard.

– Il fallait juste que vous voliez une machine ! Vous l’avez au moins ?

– Non, j’avais oublié qu’ils en avaient pas au labo. Mais lui, il peut en fabriquer une en deux jours.

– On dirait que ce n’est pas un échec total, pour une fois, lança une voix grave à côté d’eux.

Un homme de grande taille s’était faufilé jusqu’à eux sans un bruit. Il portait un long manteau noir sur ses larges épaules et ses cheveux sales lui tombaient devant les yeux. Renard l’avait reconnu.

– Raul ! s’exclama nerveusement Dario. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je me suis dit que j’allais venir te voir tout foirer. Comme d’habitude, on n’en est pas loin.

Renard baissa les yeux sur le corps inanimé d’Henry. Les deux frères échangèrent quelques piques, Dario tentait de rejeter la responsabilité de leur échec sur le Visiteur.  
Ce dernier retroussa ses manches et se prépara à porter le docteur jusqu’au repaire des Lombardi.

  
Des cris et des éclats de voix résonnaient dans le tunnel. Renard s’était éloigné de la porte, caché dans une alcôve, il attendait son moment.  
Il n’avait pas attendu deux jours en compagnie des Lombardi. Leur consigne avait été de rapporter une machine à voyager dans le temps, et ils refusaient de le payer tant qu’ils n’avaient pas eu ce qu’ils demandaient.  
Le Visiteur était donc reparti hors du temps, pour revenir deux jours plus tard. Les autres lui avaient dit d’attendre dehors, mais il n’était pas là pour réclamer sa paye. D’une façon ou d’une autre, Henry devait s’échapper.  
Son fusil était chargé cette fois ci.  
La porte s’ouvrit et Dario Lombardi jeta un œil dans le couloir.

– Eh oh ? Vous êtes là ?

Renard ne bougea pas, l’obscurité le camouflait totalement. L’autre se tourna vers l’intérieur de la pièce.

– Il est parti, annonça la voix étouffée de Dario.

Le Lombardi fût laissé dehors pour faire le guet. Il scrutait nerveusement les ombres et tapait du pied. Quelques instants plus tard, le vrombissement que le Visiteur attendait résonna dans le couloir. Le Castabot arrivait.  
Dario regarda approcher la petite machine qui flottait innocemment vers lui. Il se pencha vers l’appareil.

– Salut toi. Qu’est-ce que t’es ? Tu n’es pas dangereux, hein ?

À défaut d’un meilleur terme pour désigner le bruit qu’il émit, on pouvait dire que le Castabot jappa. Dario tendit un doigt vers le robot.  
Le Castabot dégaina son bras électrifié et fonça sur Dario.  
Ce dernier percuta la porte en tressautant et se maintint debout en s’accrochant au mur. Le Castabot s’éleva contre le plafond.  
Moins de trois secondes s’écoulèrent avant que Raul n’ouvre la porte, causant la chute de Dario. Renard s’avança à l’instant où il le vit. Raul braqua un pistolet dans sa direction dès qu’il l’aperçu.  
Le Castabot descendit devant le Lombardi, son petit bras mécanique se dépliant à nouveau pour venir électrocuter son ennemi. Raul s’effondra à son tour. Renard passa devant le petit robot, enjamba les corps des deux frères et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sara Lombardi.  
Il lui décocha un coup de poing en plein ventre, suivit d’un méchant crochet à la mâchoire. Elle tituba en arrière en jurant. S’avançant dans la pièce, Renard trouva Henry, enchainé à un radiateur.  
Il brandit son fusil, visa. Le docteur ferma les yeux et leva les bras devant son visage. La balle fit sauter un maillon des chaines.  
Renard n’eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour. Sara Lombardi s’était redressée et lui lança son pied dans les valseuses.  
Le Visiteur se plia en deux en gémissant, des larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux.

– Ah la pute !

Sara voulu s’emparer de son fusil mais Renard tint bon. Il raffermi sa prise sur la crosse. Ils tirèrent chacun sur l’arme sans qu’aucun d’eux ne prenne le dessus, jusqu’à ce que Henry passe à côté à toute allure. Le docteur poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu’il aperçut le Castabot qui volait derrière le Visiteur.

– Non ! Revenez ici ! cracha Sara.

Renard lâcha brusquement son fusil et la Lombari fût emportée en arrière. Le Visiteur encouragea le mouvement en lui envoyant un coup de pied en plein ventre qui la propulsa contre le mur.  
Renard se jeta vers la sortie en titubant, bouscula Henry dans le couloir et percuta Raul qui se relevait. Le Visiteur se débattit, lui donna des coups de coude, lui marcha sur les pieds et parvint à échapper à sa poigne de fer.  
Henry l’avait de nouveau dépassé et s’apprêtait à sortir. Ils se bousculaient en jouant des épaules, lorsque le cliquetis du fusil captura l’attention de tout le monde. Sara Lombardi les tenait en joue.  
Le Castabot fonça en avant. Sara appuya sur la gâchette. Le petit robot fit barrage de son corps et tomba au sol comme une pierre. Henry hurla.  
Renard saisit la blouse du docteur et le tira en arrière vers la sortie.

– Allez Henry ! On dégage de là, vite !

Le fusil émit une série de claquements indiquant qu’il était vide. Henry se mit à courir à la suite de Renard. Ce dernier prit volontairement un chemin qui s’éloignait du laboratoire, mais le docteur restait sur ses talons.  
Au moins, ils s’étaient tirés d’affaire et le déroulement des évènements était à peu près le même. Pour le Visiteur, c’était une victoire de plus.


	13. Chapitre 12

Après une succession d’escaliers Renard finit par s’arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, il n’avait aucune chance de semer un robot. Henry s’arrêta à côté de lui, il haletait également. Ils étaient proches de la surface, un petit rayon orange de soleil couchant éclairait le fond du couloir.  
Subitement, le docteur le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre un mur.

– Espèce d’irrécupérable abruti dégénéré ! Il est mort par ta faute !

Renard lui saisit les mains et essaya vainement de lui faire lâcher prise.

– Je suis désolé, Henry. Ça devait arriver comme ça !

Le docteur le secoua énergiquement, le crâne de Renard heurta le mur derrière lui. Il grimaça et cessa de se débattre.

– C’était mon petit ! Mon pauvre petit !

– C’était pour le mieux ! gémit Renard.

Henry desserra les mains et baissa la tête. Il cilla à plusieurs repise, puis il fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus amer.

– Pour le mieux ? Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous, pour sacrifier une innocente machine et prétendre que c’est pour le mieux ?

Le chuintement d’un transport temporel s’était fait entendre sur leur gauche. Tout à son chagrin et sa rage, le docteur ne l’avait pas entendu.  
Renard tourna la tête et aperçu une silhouette familière aux yeux brillants. Les grincements métalliques retentirent dès que celle-ci se mit en marche. Henry suivit son regard.

– Qui va là ? questionna-t-il en scrutant les ombres.

La créature tendit un bras drapé de lambeaux de tissus et émit cri rauque, à mi-chemin entre un râle humain et un grincement de plomberie.  
Renard cria et poussa le docteur, lui sommant fuir l’apparition infernale au plus vite. Henry prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste.  
Le grincement métallique se mua en hoquets successifs. Le nouveau venu riait, ses épaules s’agitaient en rythme. Il s’avança dans la lumière et Renard lui rendit son sourire.

– Salut Henry.

Le visage du Castafolte ressemblait à ceux des vieilles poupées de porcelaines cassées. Craquelé de toutes part, des morceaux de peau lui manquait sur les joues et le front, laissant voir une partie de la machinerie interne. Mais sa moustache restait intacte.  
Ses yeux aux iris brillant avaient pris un inquiétant aspect inhumain. Comme deux billes de verre noircies qui roulaient en crissant dans des orbites creuses. Chacun de ses mouvements était source d’un grincement sinistre.  
Lors du redémarrage de la réalité, il avait été emporté hors du temps avec le Visiteur. Cependant, Argent s’était débarrassé de lui, en le poussant de face à travers le mur ondulant. S’ils n’avaient pas déjà eu assez de raison d’arrêter Argent, voilà qui scellait leur décision.  
Lorsqu’ils s’étaient croisés, il y a quelques mois pour Henry et tout juste quelques heures pour Renard, ils avaient eu l’occasion de rattraper le temps perdu et de planifier ensemble les prochaines étapes de leur plan.  
Depuis qu’il l’avait vu, se réparer n’avait clairement pas été la priorité d’Henry et ce n’était pas beau à voir. Au moins, ils étaient bien assortis tous les deux.

– Ѧһ ! Ċommєňţ ıʟ ѧ єu ʟѧ ţяouıʟʟε ! s’exclama Henry, avant de se tourner vers Renard. Ċoňţεňţ dє ţε яενoıя, moň νıєıʟ ѧmı. Jε νoıš quє j'ѧяяıνє pıʟє ѧ ţεmpš.

– Je maitrisais parfaitement la situation. Sinon, ça ne va pas mieux ta voix, hein ?

Henry secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Il donna l’impression de s’éclaircir la gorge et articula difficilement :

– Δ8§σ1vɰδ#τ ρΔ§.

Les yeux du Visiteur s’agrandirent comme des soucoupes devant la prouesse vocale ponctuée de bips et de bruits de lecteur disquette.

– Répète ça pour voir ?

Henry se frappa sur le torse, puis émis quelques cliquetis et bips inquiétant.

– M0n pr0gr4mm3 d3 syn7h3s3 v0c4l3 4 3t3 c0rr0mpu, dit Henry avec un certain agacement. J’y 7r4v41ll3, m415 c’35t 3nc0r3 un3 b374.

– J’ai l’impression qu’il y a du mieux. Dit « sècheresse » ?

Henry roula des yeux, mais se plia tout de même à la requête :

– 53ch3r3553 ?

Le Visiteur leva vivement une main devant ses lèvres et retint difficilement un rire. Il la rabaissa après s’être composé une expression a peine plus sérieuse.

– Ouais… à défaut de mieux, reste là-dessus quand même, tu veux bien ?

Henry hocha la tête. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, Renard franchit le cap :

– Tu m’as manqué.

Le Visiteur couvrit la distance qui les séparait et serra son ami dans ses bras. L’embrassade s’éternisa assez pour que Renard sente une bosse suspecte, il s’éclaircit la gorge.

– Bah dit, t’as une banane dans la poche ou t’es vraiment content de me revoir ?

Henry recula et tira de sa blouse un objet que le Visiteur avait espéré ne jamais revoir de toute sa vie. La machine de Van Der.  
Renard fronça le nez en observant l’engin sous différents angles. Il avait subi de lourdes modifications. Des câbles de multiples couleurs en dépassait de tous les bords, et certains éléments électroniques tenaient sur l’appareil avec du ruban adhésif.

– Ah ouais quand même. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce truc avec toi ?

– J3 tr4v41ll415 d355u5 4v4n7 d3 p4r71r. Un c0up d3 ch4nc3, n’357-c3 p45 ?

Renard fit la moue et inspira brusquement. On avait vu mieux comme coup de chance, mais à ce stade des opérations, il prendrait ce qu’on lui donnait.

– J’en ai enfin terminé avec les missions de mon Double, annonça-t-il. Et j’ai comme dans l’idée qu’Argent ne va pas venir me chercher, maintenant que je ne lui sers plus à rien.

– 1l n3 r1squ3 p45 d3 v3n1r t4nt qu3 c3c1 35t 4ct1f.

Un second appareil émergea de sous la blouse du docteur. Le détecteur de perturbation temporelle avait été transformé de petite tablette pratique en une épaisse boite dotée entres autres de trois antennes, d’un clavier mou et toute une série de diodes colorées. Il y avait, là aussi, beaucoup de ruban adhésif. L’appareil émettait un discret ultrason à la limite de l’audible.

– S0rt1r d3 l4 r34l173 4 gr4nd3m3n7 4l73r3 s0n f0nc710nn3m3n7, expliqua Henry. J’41 pu l3 tr4nsf0rm3r 3n 3m3773ur d3 p3r7urb4710n5 4v3c qu3lqu35 b1d0u1ll4g35.

Le docteur irradiait de fierté en présentant sa nouvelle invention. Pas de doute, c’était bien son Henry. Ce dernier lui tendit soudainement la machine de Van Der, mais le Visiteur n’esquissa même pas un mouvement dans sa direction.

– Tu viens avec moi dire ses quatre vérités à Argent ? lança Renard avec entrain.

Henry secoua la tête.

– 1mp0551b13.

– Tu veux dire qu’en tant que héro de l’histoire, c’est à moi, et moi seul, qu’incombe la tâche difficile mais glorieuse d’arrêter Argent ?

– N0n. J3 v3ux d1r3 qu3 l4 m4ch1n3 35t 7r35 1ns74b13. 3113 n3 p3u7 7r4n5p0r73r qu’un3 s3u13 p3r50nn3 4 l4 f015.

– Ah, souffla Renard, déçu.

Le Visiteur saisit avec réticence la machine qu’Henry lui tendait et l’accrocha laborieusement à son poignet. Elle n’était déjà pas très classe avant, mais là, elle avait aussi perdu en ergonomie.

– J’41 m4 pr0pr3 m4ch1n3, déclara Henry en pointant un Tempusfugitron bien plus sobre à son poignet. S1 ç4 70urn3 m4l, j3 p0urr41 v3n1r 73 ch3rch3r d4n5 l4 r34l1t3. B0nn3 ch4nc3.

Le Visiteur eut une moue moqueuse et pouffa. Il tira sur le col de son manteau.

– Ça ne peut pas mal tourner, puisque j’ai un plan !

Henry sourit et lui décocha une grande claque dans le dos.

– 4ll3z, v4 s4uv3r l3 m0nd3 !

  
 

Le Visiteur apparût dans la salle hors du temps. Le dos droit, les épaules carrées, l’esprit clair et un pistolet dans une poche de son manteau.

– Argent, il faut qu’on discute.

L’intéressé sursauta et eu un mouvement de recul. Il détailla Renard comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois. À côté de lui, le quatrième mur ondulait toujours avec une intensité anormale.

– Comment tu as fait pour revenir ici ?

Le Visiteur eut un sourire carnassier, il releva le menton d’un air de défi.

– J’ai mes propres méthodes.

– Oh, très bien, bredouilla Argent. Tu tombes bien en tout cas, on va pouvoir aller voir le Nouveau pour relancer la réalité. Y a quelque chose de vraiment pas clair avec cette itération.

Argent parlait vite, butait sur les mots et tapait du pied sur le sol.

– C’est justement ce dont je voulais te parler, répondit mielleusement Renard. On ne va pas faire ça.

Un muscle de la joue d’Argent tressauta. Il pencha la tête et haussa les sourcils, incrédule. Il parla d’une voix animée d’un tremblement mal maitrisé :

– Comment ça ? Quid de notre idéal de l’Autre Monde ? Je pensais qu’on partageait le même but toi et moi.

Le Visiteur joignit les mains et se rapprocha légèrement.

– Alors, j’avoue qu’à un moment j’y ai pensé. Je l’ai même sincèrement considéré. Puis je me suis dit que, si ça impliquait de manipuler le Nouveau comme tu le fais, alors c’était un peu trop batard à mon goût. Parce que si tu m’avais laissé le choix, c’est probablement pas ce que j’aurai voulu. Puisque dans mon équipe on fait peut-être des coups de pute, mais on n’est pas des fils de pute.  
« Ensuite, je me suis dit que t’allais surement essayer de me laisser en arrière en attendant que je perde la tête, comme tu l’as sans doute fait avec mon Double et ceux d’avant.  
« Et là récemment, j’ai appris que t’avais entre autres balancé mon pote Henry à travers le mur, sans doute parce qu’il était de trop dans tes plans.

Tout au long de sa tirade, son ton avait par moment déraillé vers les aigus malgré sa voix rauque, sous l’effet de l’émotion.

– Alors non, conclut-il sèchement. J’ai plus trop envie de t’aider.

Argent serrai les poings, il ne l’avait pas quitté du regard. Finalement, haussa les bras et les laissa lourdement retomber.

– C’est dingue, soupira-t-il Toutes les cinq ou six itérations, y a un _irrumator_ dans ton genre qui vient me tenir le même discours. Pourtant, je ne m’y fais jamais.

– C’est donc un non ? demanda Renard en plissant les yeux et baissant lentement la main vers son arme.

Argent couru vers lui. Renard tira vivement le pistolet de sa poche. Argent se jeta en avant au moment où il en aperçu la crosse. Il saisit la main de Renard et leva l’arme vers le plafond en même temps qu’il se baissait. La balle fila au-dessus de ta tête.  
Il percuta le Visiteur de plein fouet et, emporté par la force du choc, les deux finirent à terre. Renard atterrit lourdement le sol et en eut le souffle coupé.  
Argent se redressa au-dessus de lui et tenta de lui arracher son pistolet. De sa main libre, le Visiteur lui porta une série de coups dans les cotes jusqu’à ce qu’Argent gémisse et que sa prise se relâche.  
Le Visiteur lui envoya alors une large claque en plein visage et le fit basculer sur le côté. L’autre roula hors de portée avant que Renard n’ait le temps de prendre l’avantage.  
Il sourit malgré tout et brandit son pistolet. Argent s’arqua vivement et lui lança un coup de pied dans la main. La semelle métallique broya les doigts du Visiteur et le pistolet glissa sur plusieurs mètres.  
Il y eu une seconde de flottement alors que les deux hommes regardaient l’arme s’immobiliser un peu plus loin.  
Renard se jeta en avant, rampant au sol pour l’atteindre le premier. Son adversaire fit de même, il l’attrapa et se hissa à moitié sur lui.  
Le Visiteur se tourna, il abattit une de ses mains sur le visage d’Argent et le repoussa en tentant au passage de lui mettre les doigts dans les yeux.  
Enfin, Renard attrapa le pistolet et se retourna. Argent arrivait sur lui au même moment. Il lui saisit de nouveau le poignet. Une seconde balle le frôla sans le toucher.  
La main libre d’Argent se plaqua sur son cou et serra. Le Visiteur émis un gargouillement étouffé. Il frappa sur le bras d’Argent sans parvenir à lui faire lâcher prise. Il sentit son sang battre à ses tempes, il perdait rapidement ses forces.  
Ils avaient rampé proche quatrième mur, Argent ne semblait pas s’en être rendu compte.  
Renard tendit brusquement le bras qui tenait encore le pistolet à travers la surface ondulante. Argent poussa un cri de surprise et lui lâcha la main, il desserra également sa prise sur son cou. Renard inspira une grande goulée d’air.  
Le Visiteur se redressa et assena à son adversaire un violent coup de crosse en plein visage. Il le saisit ensuite par le col et le tira aussi fort qu’il le pouvait en direction du mur.  
Argent bascula, Renard roula à sa suite.  
  


Renard termina son mouvement sur un sol poussiéreux. Il avait lâché prise, mais avait vaguement conscience de la présence d’Argent à sa gauche. Il se redressa sur les coudes, un instant sonné. Encore un tunnel sombre, il avait surement atterri à son époque, comme d’habitude.  
À côté, Argent était à genoux, le dos courbé et le visage enfouit dans ses mains. Du sang perlait déjà sur les gants blancs de sa combinaison. Son gémissement de douleur se mua en un hurlement glaçant.  
Il releva lentement la tête de ses mains tremblantes et regarda le sang qui les couvrait. Le côté droit de son visage était couvert de plaies et de cloques sanguinolentes.  
Le Visiteur commença à se relever. Son pistolet avait atterri plus loin dans le couloir.  
Argent braqua son œil valide sur Renard. Il avait le souffle court et son expression haineuse était déformée par la douleur. Il cria en desserrant à peine les dents :

– MON VISAGE ! Tu m’as…

– Ouais, bienvenue au club, renifla le Visiteur.

Argent se releva en s’aidant contre le mur et Renard s’éloigna hors de portée. Il lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et ramassa son pistolet.  
Il se retourna vers son adversaire en tenant l’arme avec un maniérisme provocateur. Les yeux d’Argent s’étrécirent, il peinait à rester debout.

– Tu ne vas pas… tu n’oseras pas, siffla-t-il.

Le Visiteur fit la moue, il leva les yeux au plafond en faisant mine d’y réfléchir.

– Ça serai mal me connaitre, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Argent esquissa un mouvement vers sa machine, le Visiteur lui tira en plein torse. Pour faire bonne mesure, il appuya deux fois de plus sur la gâchette. Argent tressailli, une expression de surprise sur le visage, puis s’écroula en arrière.  
Enfin, Renard s’appuya contre le mur et poussa un long soupir. Il en avait enfin terminé.  
Après réflexion, il aurait pu dire « _Veni, vidi, vici_ » juste avant de tirer. Ça aurait été plutôt pas mal comme dernière provocation. Tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait.  
Un grésillement attira son attention, des morceaux de la machine de Van Der pendouillaient, seulement maintenus par du ruban adhésif. Vu son aspect naturel, il était difficile de dire si elle avait été véritablement endommagée lors de l’affrontement.  
Renard avisa le brassard d’Argent. Après tout, il n’en aurait plus besoin. Et puis, mieux valait ne pas laisser une telle machine au milieu de nulle part.  
Le Visiteur s’accroupi à côté du corps, il posa la main sur la machine. Le poing d’Argent le cueillit en pleine mâchoire.  
La combinaison ! La foutue combinaison était pare-balle !  
Alors que Renard était autant surpris que sonné par le coup, Argent appuya sur un bouton de son brassard et disparut.  
Le Visiteur jura. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être simple, au moins une seule fois ?


	14. Chapitre 13

Un chuintement retentit juste à coté de Renard. Il sursauta et arrêta in extremis le coup qu’il allait porter au nouveau venu. C’était son Henry.

– T’es en retard ! lui reprocha le Visiteur.

– J4m415 ! C’357 701 qu1 4 d3 l’4v4nc3, j3 v13n5 4 p31n3 d3 c4pt3r t0n s1gn4l. 70u7 v4 b13n ?

– Non ! Argent s’est échappé, tu peux le retrouver avec ton super-émetteur-détecteur là ?

– P45 s’1l 357 h0r5 du 73mp5. S1n0n, 1l m3 f4u7 qu3lqu35 m1nu73 p0ur 1s0l3r un s1g4l. J3 l4nc3 l3 d14gn0s71qu3.

Renard tendit la machine de Van Der sous le nez d’Henry. Le robot fronça les sourcils et retroussa les lèvres en étudiant les dégâts.

– Elle fonctionne ? l’interrogea le Visiteur. Faut que j’aille le chercher hors du temps.

– 3ll3 d3vr417 73n1r l3 c0up.

– T’es sûr, hein ? C’est pas pour remettre tes compétences en question Henry, mais elle a plutôt une sale gueule et je voudrais pas finir…

– M415 0u1 j3 t3 d15, f0nc3 !

Le Visiteur actionna le transport et disparût du couloir. Il réapparût moins de deux secondes plus tard à la même position.

– Il n’est pas là-bas ! Il faut qu’on le retrouve avant qu’il ne s’en prenne aux nouveaux !

Le docteur regardait pensivement sa tablette modifiée multifonction.

– C'357 plu707 4b5urd3 qu4nd 0n y p3n53, dit-il. J3 v3ux d1r3, 51 un l13u 357 h0r5 du 73mp5, 4l0r5 70u7 c3 qu1 5'y p4553 d3vr41 y 4v01r l13u d3 m4n13r3 synchr0n3 3t 1nst4nt4n3. C4 n'45 4ucun 53n5 qu3 7u pu1553 7'y r3ndr3 37 l3 7r0uv3r v1d3. 7u v015 c3 qu3 j3 v3ux d1r3 ?

– Henry ! On n’a pas le temps pour les interrogations scientifiques profondes là.

– 51, 0n 4 pr3c153m3n7 d3ux m1nu73 qu4r3n73 s3p7 s3c0nd3 4v4n7 l4 f1n du sc4nn3r. C’357 l3 m0m3n7 1d34l.

Le Visiteur enfouit son visage dans ses mains et y étouffa un cri de frustration. Il hésita à se transporter deux minutes plus tard pour ne pas avoir à subir l’attente, puis se força à patienter.

– 4rg3n7 s3 tr0uv3 un3 s3m41n3 d4n5 l3 fu7ur. 1l 357 4 l4 surf4c3, p45 7r3s l01n du l4b0t.

Le Visiteur jeta un coup d’œil à la date et les coordonnées et se prépara à sortir hors du temps.

– J’y vais !

– J3 73 r3j01n5 l4 b45 4v3c d35 r3nf0r75.

Renard immobilisa son geste et releva la tête vers son compagnon.

– Euh… ta machine peut voyager dans le futur aussi ?

Henry lui lança un regard appuyé. Le Visiteur sentit qu’il avait dit un truc idiot, mais il ne parvenait pas à retrouver quel était le problème.

– J3 v415 ju573 4773ndr3 un3 s3m41n3, déclara finalement Henry.

– Oh. Oui, évidemment. A tout à l’heure… dans une semaine.

  
 

Le soleil brillait.  
Les rayons le réchauffaient, se réfléchissaient sur les bandes argentées sur ses bras et ses jambes. Il titubait dans la rue dehors. Le ciel portait quelques nuages gris qui lui rappelaient de vieux souvenirs. Mais il avait quelque chose d’important à faire.

_Première Itération. La mienne. La fusée a décollé depuis deux mois, la trainée noire a déchiré le ciel pendant plusieurs jours après son départ. Plus personne ne viendra nous chercher. Le bruit a attiré des nuisibles. Les murs vont bientôt tomber. Les zombies attendent de l’autre côté._   
_Si seulement il n’y avait jamais eu d’épidémie._

Il n’avait pas eu chaud comme ça depuis dieu seul savait combien de temps.  
Il avait mal aussi, son flanc droit était en feu. Il voyait difficilement d’un œil, les rues devant lui étaient nettes et floues à la fois. Les deux images superposées. D’autres images entre celles-ci.

_Onzième Itération. La sienne, la nôtre. Si j’avais su que ça se terminerai encore comme ça... C’est ma faute. Je n’aurai jamais dû m’approcher de lui. Je n’ai fait qu’empirer les choses depuis le début. Nous étions amis, comme des frères d’autres temps. Il a disparu, ce n’est plus la même personne. Comme ceux d’avant._   
_Comme ceux d’après ?_

Sa respiration sifflante resonnait dans son casque. Il n’était pas au bon endroit. Ce n’était pas son genre de perdre de vue son objectif comme ça, il devait se ressaisir. D’après son brassard, il n’était plus très loin de l’objectif.  
Il avait une mission et un plan mainte et mainte fois retravaillé. À force, il connaissait toutes les possibilités. Il n’avait jamais perdu.

_Dix-neuvième Itération. Une de plus. Elle porte les stigmates des anciennes. Comme si le temps se souvenait parfois. Chaque modification en apporte de nouvelles. Les effets papillons, de fil en aiguille, et en fin de course, l’avalanche pour une boule de neige._   
_Ça ne fonctionne pas, ça ne fonctionne jamais ! Il faut recommencer. Il faut faire mieux._

Argent inspira à fond et se redressa. Ses pensées s’éclairèrent peu à peu. Il raffermit sa prise sur la crosse du pistolet dont il s’était équipé.  
On n’était jamais trop prudent. Plusieurs itérations s’étaient terminées sous la menace d’une arme. Ça marchait bien en général. Rien ne changeait, il lui fallait juste retrouver l’ancre et subtilement le pousser à s’effacer. Relancer la réalité et essayer une fois de plus.

_Énième Itération. Inutile de les compter. Des boucles stables la parcourent de part en part. Le temps se noue sur lui-même, se renforce par endroit et craquelle ailleurs à chaque paradoxe._   
_Comme un élastique sur lequel on tire, tire, jusqu’à ce qu’il craque où qu’il nous revienne dans les doigts._

Malgré tout, sa condition ouvrait de nouvelles possibilités jusqu’alors inexploitées.  
La réalité le traitait désormais comme s’il était le double de l’ancre, et le double de l’autre par la même occasion. Si lui, Argent, se débrouillait pour éliminer un de ces deux individus antérieurs à lui, alors ça compterait surement comme si une unique personne était responsable de son effacement. Ensuite, un énième redémarrage.  
Ça pouvait marcher. Ça faciliterait grandement les choses.  
Un homme de grande taille portant une blouse blanche déchirée émergea d’une rue et vint se placer quelques mètres devant Argent. Ses lunettes de soudeur camouflaient ses yeux, mais il n’y avait pas de doute possible pour Argent, il s’agissait d’un de ces robots qui aidait parfois son ancre. Ce modèle souffrait d’un certains nombres de fêlures au niveau du visage.  
Argent s’arrêta, perplexe. Un instant plus tard, le Visiteur apparût à côté du robot. Argent sourit sous son casque.

  
– Bon, c’est quoi le plan ? souffla Renard à l’adresse d’Henry en arrivant.

– L3… qu01 ? N3 m3 d15 p45 qu3 tu n’45 p45 d3 pl4n.

– Bah c’est toi qui es resté une semaine ici ! Je pensais que tu aurais réfléchit à un truc d’ici là. Moi j’ai bien essayé de lui tirer dessus mais ça n’a pas bien marché.

– H3ur3s3m3n7 p0ur 701, j’41 pr3vu qu3lqu3 ch053.

Argent pencha la tête sur le côté, il était impossible de lire ses expressions avec son casque. Cependant, Renard devinait à sa posture que quelque chose clochait.

– Vous tombez bien messieurs, déclama Argent de sa nouvelle voix rauque métallisée. Je cherchais justement l’un de vous deux.

Le bras d’Argent se tendit subitement, la forme noire et menaçante d’un pistolet dans sa main. Il pressa la détente. Le Visiteur paniqua et recula tandis qu’Henry s’avançait au même moment, sans l’ombre d’une hésitation.

– TURBO-POING !

La main d’Henry décolla de son bras, allongeant le membre à toute vitesse jusqu’à ce que son poing percute la main d’Argent et envoie le pistolet voler au loin. Au même moment, le docteur eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu’il reçu la balle dans le torse.  
Argent secoua la main et chercha son arme du regard. Le bruit d’un transport temporel retentit alors derrière lui et quelque chose lui sauta sur le dos.

– Lâche moi ! brailla Argent en tentant de repousser l’agresseur.

On tira sur le brassard d’Argent et ce dernier écarta vivement le bras hors de portée de l’individu qui lui avait sauté dessus. L’instant d’après le poids s’était évaporé, on l’avait lâché.  
Un grésillement de mauvais augure lui fit baisser la tête. Sa machine projeta une volée d’étincelles et les crépitements s’intensifièrent. Il essaya instinctivement d’éloigner son brassard le plus loin possible avant de remarquer qu’un petit appareil était collé dessus.  
Toute une série d’alertes qu’Argent n’avait jamais entendu s’élevèrent dans son casque. Il jura en latin, tira sur l’appareil inconnu sans parvenir à l’en décrocher. Une sorte de court-circuit se répandait depuis son brassard vers toute sa combinaison, il en ressentait les fourmillements électriques dans tous ses muscles.  
Argent poussa un cri tant de douleur que de rage. Sa silhouette se décalqua en plusieurs exemplaires comme lorsqu’il arrivait dans la réalité depuis l’endroit hors du temps. Sa machine continuait de cracher des étincelles.  
Ses contours se firent de plus en plus imprécis, comme s’il vibrait. Le bruit d’un transport temporel resonnait depuis plusieurs secondes, étiré en longueur et cent fois plus fort que d’habitude.  
Puis, dans une déflagration d’étincelles et de particules colorées, Argent explosa.  
Renard contemplait la fumée qui se dissipait au-dessus de la marque noire sur le sol, bouche bée. Il soutenait difficilement le poids d’Henry depuis quelques secondes déjà.

– Ça va aller ?

Henry grimaça et baissa la tête vers la blessure, il n’était pas certains de pouvoir faire confiance à ses programmes de diagnostic. De toute façon, il avait déjà encaissé bien pire et s’était avancé en connaissance de cause. Il se redressa en testant ses appuis.

– Ç4 v4 4ll3r, m3rc1.

– Merci à toi surtout.

Quelqu’un toussa dans la fumée et l’instant d’après, le plus grand inventeur d’un autre temps en émergea. Wilson Faure-Lamark épousseta son blouson brun usé et remit en place un bandana qui lui ceignait le front. A l’exception d’une vilaine brûlure qui lui couvrait le bord gauche du visage et s’étendait sur le coté de son crâne, le jeune homme n’avait quasiment pas changé. Son apparence était juste un peu plus soignée que dans ses souvenirs.

– Henry ? appela-t-il. Ça a marché ?

– Wilson !

Renard se jeta en avant et percuta le jeune homme pour un câlin agressif et débordant. Henry l’avait bien prévenu qu’il était vivant, mais c’était la première fois qu’il le revoyait.

– Hey salut ! Toi c’est le Double, pas vrai ? L’autre Visiteur.

Le Visiteur s’écarta de Wilson et le regarda intensément. Ça n’était pas le jeune inventeur de son itération, pas son Wilson. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se força à lui sourire malgré tout.

– Ouais, ouais c’est moi. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

– Pareillement !

Henry les avait rejoints, il posa une main sur l’épaule de Renard et lui adressa un sourire un peu ravagé, mais compatissant. Après un temps, le Visiteur désigna finalement la trace noire au sol et la fumée qui terminait de se dissiper.

– Du coup, on peut parler de ce qu’il vient de se passer ? C’était quoi ça ?

– Un électroaimant assez puissant pour dérégler l’horloge interne et le repère géospatial du Tempusfugitron, répondit Wilson. Sans ces appareils, il a tendance à marcher beaucoup moins bien, voire plus du tout.

– Je ne savais pas que c’était possible, souffla Renard en regardant la machine de Van Der d’un œil mauvais.

– Oui mais pour ta défense, tu n’as pas conçu ces engins.

– Où est-ce qu’Argent a été envoyé ? Il est bien mort cette fois, hein ?

– Sans le repère pour tenir compte de la rotation et du déplacement de la Terre, il peut être partout entre ici et cent millions de kilomètres de là. Avec en plus une horloge défectueuse, il peut aussi être n’importe

quand. Je crois que la machine l’a comme qui dirait… étalé.  
Wilson écarta les doigts en fronçant le nez. Ses compagnons grimacèrent à leur tour, dégoutés par l’image mentale qu’ils venaient d’avoir.

– 0n l3v3 l3 c4mp ? proposa Henry.

Renard sourit et hocha la tête. Ils en avaient enfin terminé cette fois ci. Il releva le nez vers les hauts immeubles saccagés de 2550, les touffes de plantes grimpantes et les anciens arbres d’ornements qui émergeaient des fenêtres. Il était de retour chez lui. Il inspira un grand coup et répondit :

– Ouais, rentrons à la maison.

  
 

A quelques dizaines de mètres du groupe qui disparaissait, un autre trio regardait la scène en plissant les yeux, à l’exception du plus jeune qui gardait toujours ses jumelles avec lui.

– Ils sont partis, commenta ce dernier.

– Merci Raph, on a remarqué.

Henry se redressa de leur cachette, la scène qu’ils venaient d’observer l’avait laissé des plus perplexe. Le Double avait-il son propre ami Castafolte, où était-ce lui-même à une date postérieure qu’il venait de voir disparaitre ? Et qui était le troisième membre de l’équipe ?

– Quelqu’un a compris quoi que ce soit à ce qu’on vient de voir ? demanda le Nouveau.

– Non, admit Henry.

– Moi non plus…, marmonna Raph.

Le jeune homme aussi était confus. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’avait pas le droit à son propre Double à la figure carbonisée ? Il se sentait un peu exclu de toute cette histoire.

– Dans ce cas, l’affaire est close ! proclama le Nouveau. Je vais vérifier en 2340 si la mission a bien fonctionné. On dirait que pas grand-chose n’a changé cette fois, ça me semble bizarre.

  
 

Quelques temps plus tard, une scène familière se déroulait dans le salon de Raph. Le Nouveau se retourna brusquement vers Raph, un doigt tendu au-dessus de son Tempusfugitron.

– Tant pis, j’y vais tout seul.

– Bah, allez-y, soupira Raph.

– Je vais appuyer sur le bouton !

– Je ne vous retiens pas !

– Je ne rigole pas, je vais vraiment appuyer !

– Et je vous regarde faire !

Les deux hommes se toisèrent une seconde avec des airs de défis. Finalement, le Nouveau tiqua. Il détourna le regard et cilla à plusieurs reprises, détaillant la pièce dans l’expectative.

– Ça vous l’a fait aussi ? murmura Raph qui scrutait également son salon à la recherche d’il ne savait trop quoi.

– Comme une espèce de sensation de déjà vu en vachement plus fort ? questionna le Nouveau.

– Ouais, c’est super badant.

Raph frissonna, il croisa les bras et se ramassa sur lui-même pour tenter de faire passer la sensation. Le Nouveau se passa une main sur la nuque et roula des épaules en grimaçant. Quoi que ce fût, c’était en train de s’en aller.  
Après un bref moment d’absence, le Nouveau s’ébroua et vint s’assoir à coté de Raph, le canapé grinça sous son poids quand il se laissa tomber.

– Vous ne partez plus finalement ? questionna Raph.

– Hein ? ...Non, je vais rester si tu veux bien. Faut que je réfléchisse à… des trucs.

– Des trucs de mission ?

– Des trucs de recul et tout ça…, grommela-t-il. Pour pas faire n’importe quoi sur un coup de tête.

Le jeune homme sourit et se redressa. Il n’avait pas vraiment cru que sa stratégie fonctionnerait. Son ami pouvait être tellement borné parfois.

– Bah c’est cool, restez. Vous voulez un truc à boire ?

 

La discussion qui avait suivi dans le laboratoire Castafolte avait été parmi les plus difficiles de la vie du Nouveau.  
Henry avait vite perçu le malaise de son ami. Dès les premières phrases, il avait compris et offert son soutien. Il n’était pas question d’arrêter les missions pour toujours, bien entendu. Il s’agissait juste de faire une pause et s’assurer qu’ils pourraient ensuite continuer sans se faire du souci.  
Quoi qu’il advienne, il serait toujours le voyageur du temps, le héros et champion de Néo-Versailles. Encadré de plus d’amis et d’admirateurs qu’il n’avait jamais eu. Il y avait tant à faire en 2550, leur groupe était encore loin d’arriver à la fin de leurs aventures.


	15. Epilogue

Assit au sommet d’un immeuble, le Visiteur balançait ses pieds dans le vide. Devant lui se déroulait l’irremplaçable panorama de Paris en 2550 sur un fond de soleil levant. Le ciel était strié de lignes roses et oranges quasiment fluorescentes. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des années, Renard avait enfin les idées claires. Il était aussi de retour à une époque qui était la sienne.  
Et en plus, Henry avait fait du café.  
Son ami robot était assis à côté de lui, sa propre tasse à la main, il semblait également plongé dans la contemplation du paysage. Puisqu’ils n’étaient plus occupés à sauver la réalité d’un fou hors du temps, le docteur avait enfin pu commencer à se réparer. On distinguait encore des lignes noires et craquelures sur sa peau, mais il reprenait peu à peu un aspect humain.  
A gauche du Visiteur, Wilson avait le regard plongé dans sa tasse de café qu’il touillait machinalement. Le jeune homme avait tenu à rester en leur compagnie. De toute manière, son époque était occupée par un autre lui qui n’était pas tout à fait la même personne. Renard avait une idée assez précise de la façon dont devait se sentir Wilson.  
L’espace d’une fraction de seconde, leurs trois silhouettes se floutèrent comme s’ils étaient parcourus de neige télévisuelle. Ils clignotèrent hors du temps, puis revinrent à l’état normal. Des bracelets électroniques à leurs poignets émirent une lumière verte.

– Au fa1t, ça va mieux ta mém01re ? s’informa Henry

– Quasiment plus aucun problème maintenant, répondit le Visiteur. C’est bien pratique c’est petits machins automatisés.

Ils regardèrent un moment le soleil se lever. Au loin, quelques piaillements d’oiseaux résonnèrent entre les rues. Renard soupira et son sourire s’effaça quelque peu.

– Alors les gars, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire maintenant ? On peut aller n’importe où, n’importe quand…

– J’aimerais bien voir la pièce hors du temps, répondit Wilson. Je me demande si je pourrais comprendre de nouvelles choses sur le fonctionnement du temps là-bas.

– Au risque de t’offenser, c’est non ! Cet endroit est malsain. Tant que je tiendrais sur mes deux jambes, plus personne n’y mettra jamais les pieds.

Wilson haussa les épaules, s’il était déçu il ne le montra pas. Henry pencha la tête et se tourna vers son compagnon.

– Tu pensa1s à quelque chose en part1cul1er ?

– Ben… comme j’ai dit, on peut aller n’importe où. Je veux dire, on a bien mérité des vacances, non ? On peut voyager un peu, se trouver un coin sympa où se poser. De toute façon…

Il lassa sa phrase en suspens. Ce n’était plus eux les héros, avaient-ils vraiment leur place ici ? Le Visiteur ne se voyait pas vraiment mettre les pieds à Néo-Versailles et encore moins dans le Terrier.

– Ça sera1t d0mmage de ne pas rester 1c1, chez n0us, après t0ut ce que tu as traversé pour ramener cette ép0que c0mme avant.

Renard tiqua. Il hésita, puis présenta plus clairement le fond de sa pensée :

– Henry, je ne sais pas trop si je serais le bienvenu ici.

– Tu exagère v0y0ns.

– J’ai essayé de tuer Raph.

– Ma1s pas réuss1 !

– J’ai kidnappé leur Henry.

– B0n peut être que…

– J’ai causé la destruction du Castabot premier du nom.

Henry inspira brusquement.

– D’acc0rd. Ma1s ce n’est r1en qu’une c0nversat10n ne peut régler.

Le Visiteur étouffa un ricanement. C’était le coté humaniste d’Henry qui parlait. Il n’eut pas le cœur de lui donner tort.  
Le bruit d’un déplacement temporel résonna derrière eux avec un superbe sens du moment opportun. Henry tendit un doigt vers les nouveaux arrivant en souriant.  
Renard tourna la tête, écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vivement vers le vide en se courbant sur sa tasse de café. Le Nouveau était là avec son air dubitatif, accompagné de l’autre Henry et de Raph qui se tenait derrière eux.

– Me dis pas que tu les as invités ? siffla Renard sans desserrer les dents.

Henry l’ignora, il leva le bras vers le trio qui venait d’arriver.

– B0nj0ur ! Appr0chez, la n0uvelle t0urnée de café est b1ent0t prête.

Wilson se leva le premier et approcha du Nouveau qui le saisit par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

– Wilson c’est bien toi ? demanda le Nouveau avec émotion. Je veux dire…tu es mon Wilson ? Pas celui d’une autre réalité ?

– C’est bien moi.

Les deux hommes s’enlacèrent. Le Visiteur étouffa un pincement de jalousie en les voyant faire. Derrière eux, Raph lança un regard en coin à Renard. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire crispé et un timide salut de la main, il ne reçut pas de réponse du jeune homme.  
Henry approcha et serra la main tendue de… H3nry en lui adressant un hochement de tête respectueux.

– Content de vous revoir docteur.

– Le pla1s1r est partagé.

Les deux groupes se mélangèrent en allant s’assoir sur le bord de l’immeuble. Les deux Henry côte à côte, puis Renard et le Nouveau et enfin Wilson et Raph.  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers l’inventeur, prêt à faire bonne impression auprès de la seule personne à peu près normale du club des grands brulés. Wilson le devança en tendant la main.

– Nous n’avons pas été présenté. Wilson Faure-Lamark.

– Euh… moi c’est Raph. Juste Raph.

Renard risqua un coup d’œil vers le Nouveau. Il s’agita, soudainement inconfortable en sa présence. Pour lui qui avait autant que possible évité son reflet, c’était toujours comme se regarder dans un miroir.

– Y parait que vous avez sauvé la réalité ? demanda le Nouveau.

– Euh… ouais, en quelque sorte. Écoutes, je suis désolé pour…tout ce que j’ai pu faire. On devait rejouer les évènements tels qu’on les connaissait.

Le Nouveau opina et huma pensivement son café.

– Henry m’a expliqué. Et puis on vous a vu à un moment, c’était plutôt stylé.

– Je n’aurais jamais tué Raph, hein ! continua Renard en accélérant le débit. D’ailleurs Raph, je suis vraiment désolé, si ça peut te rassurer, tout était calculé pour que tu t’en sortes.

Renard avait tendu le bras dans la direction du jeune homme. Celui-ci considéra ce Visiteur à moitié carbonisé, puis son regard glissa vers le visage de son propre Visiteur. Il dût y lire une expression favorable, car il afficha un sourire timide.

– Ça va, je vous pardonne, marmonna-t-il.

L’expression de Renard se mua en un grand sourire ému, presque grimacé, dont lui seul avait le secret. Le Nouveau abattit une main sur son épaule et lui lança à son tour un sourire avenant.

– Cette fois ci, tu as intérêt à me raconter dans le détail ce qu’il vous est arrivé pour avoir une tronche pareille. J’ai l’impression d’avoir raté un épisode, moi.

– Je v0us a1t p0urtant expl1qué ! Les 1térati0ns, la décohérence, t0ut ces trucs là… protesta H3nry.

– Ouais mais j’ai pas tout compris et il manquait des détails. Alors qu’avec un vrai conteur, je suis sûr que ça sera plus clair.

– Laissons le D… l’autre Renard expliquer, ajouta Henry.

Renard se redressa et s’éclaircit la gorge. Ça allait être une longue histoire, mais rien ne pressait. Ils avaient un bon stock de café.

– Juste avant, intervint Wilson avec un air malicieux. On est d’accord qu’on reste à cette époque, hein ?

– Vous voulez partir ? interrogea Henry.

– Euh… non, balbutia Renard, prit de court. Enfin, ça serait plus juste de dire qu’on se demandait si on pouvait rester.

– Bah carrément ! répondit le Nouveau. En tout cas, vous êtes les bienvenus. Et puis avec vous, on double les effectifs. On ne sera pas trop de six pour retaper 2550 !

– J'ai jamais dit qu'on allait partir, on verra ça après vous voulez bien ? reprit Renard en se redressant de toute sa hauteur et rajustant ses lunettes. En attendant je m’y mets ! On peut dire que ça a commencé quand un espèce d’amateur de seconde zone a débarqué chez Raph…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà qui conclue "Du Simple au Double", après un épilogue mainte et mainte fois retravaillé !   
> Terminer une histoire c'est bien plus difficile que de la commencer ^^  
> J'espère que l'aventure vous aura plût, merci du fond du cœur si vous l'avez lu en entier !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à mes bêta lecteurs pour leurs corrections, leur soutien et leur patience <3  
> N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire !


End file.
